An Unfinished Story
by thecoldest raindrops are tears
Summary: So what ever happened after they left to QuiGong? The movie fails to say. How did Shang find out about Mushu? In this story, the HARD WAY. Read more to find out the story after the sequel. This story is from Shang's point of view unlike the sequel.
1. Another Beginning

**Author's Note: So this is my first, (don't be too harsh)!**

**But before it starts, I want to ask. Have you ever tried listening to music while reading a story? I've found that it helps tell the story better: as a result, movies have soundtracks and are used in certain scenes, etc. So, I've come up with a soundtrack that fits each scene in the story. The song will be right before a scene in BOLD. I'll put the song before the scene and that's when you start to play the song! If the song is over and you're not completely finished with the scene, KEEP PLAYING THE SONG. I've selected songs that fit perfectly with the scene, according to the lyrics and melody. I hope everyone enjoys!**

­­­­­­

* * *

**Flash-forward: **_As they walked to the altar, they stopped right in front of it and both looked each other in the eyes. The emperor was there standing there, and asked Shang: "Do you want Mulan to be your wife?"_

_For a moment Shang looked into her eyes, past the red veil, but what he saw was nothing. There was not even a look of love those eyes, nothing like what he saw in __Qui Gong__, or at the emperor's palace when she came to talk him, or under her cherry blossom tree when he proposed to her, or even when he let her go at the bridge. Mulan wasn't the same. This isn't truly her._

_Shang responded, "No, I don't."_

Chapter 1 - Another Beginning

***[Play Sing Me Sweet by Matt Nathanson]***

"_And to think, this is just the beginning of new endings_." Mulan sighed. "_I'm actually relieved and everything is at rest, only not really,_" She thought, as she zoned away from the conversation Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling were having.

In the corner of the room the princesses were sleeping soundly. Mulan knew she would have to return the princesses home and face the emperor's wrath. Nothing was accomplished at all and no China could be invaded soon, thanks to her own carelessness.

"_Maybe not all hope is lost_," Mulan thought as she looked to her new husband, who was speaking with Lord Chin.

…

"Is the alliance still going as planned?" Shang asked Lord Chin.

To this, the lord replied with a bleak expression, "I must keep my word to the Golden Dragon of Unity and your emperor, so we will send our troops into China when you need our assistance. When do you plan to leave General?"

Shang looked at Mulan, who was smiling back at him. "_She looks so hopeful in this dark situation and so beautiful. And I almost had to live without her. I will certainly not make the same mistake again,_" he thought.

"General?" Shang snapped back to the two. He caught sight of the prince snickering. Immediately he shot a death glare to the prince, who got the idea quickly.

"We leave tonight," Shang replied.

"But certainly, you want to wait till the next day? I bet you are tired and exhausted. Do you not wish to spend your wedding night on a bed here in the palace, compared to the cold ground in a tent?"

In all honesty, Shang did not want to stay here. The place was depressing amidst the palace lights and he knew everyone wished to return home as quickly as possible, so he made his decision.

"No thank you," Shang replied. "I wish to return home and inform the emperor."

Lord Chin shot him a perplexed look, but soon changed back to his same gloomy look.

"Very well," he answered. "We will provide you with a carriage for you and your _FRIENDS_," This time, Shang shot him a curious look, wondering why he emphasized friends, but he did not want to prolong the already, dull conversation.

So instead, he answered sharply, "That will not be necessary. We will just need two more horses, but thank you for your assistance. We will be seeing each other soon. The emperor sends his regards for agreeing to his alliance." Shang tried to end that as diplomatically as possible, but knew he had probably failed in attempting to do so. He sighed as he walked over to Mulan.

….

Mulan caught sight of Shang walking over to her in the corner of her eye, yet she did not turn away from the conversation; she wanted to see what exactly Shang was going to do.

"So…" Ling said all of a sudden, "where are we bunking?"

Shang gently slipped his arms around Mulan's waist and replied calmly, "At Mulan's house."

"WHAT?" Mulan exclaimed as she broke free of his embrace. She turned to question him more by asking, "Where are the princesses going to rest _properly_?"

"In their heroes' arms," Shang responded with a smirk.

"_AWWW_", the soldiers sighed dreamily. Mulan leered at them and rolled her eyes as she turned back to facing Shang.

"Think reasonably. That's not going to be comfortable after two days, or _more_," Mulan argued.

"It won't be over two days. It'll probably be a day's travel if we run the horses, with minimum rests. If I do remember, it took us about two days to get to this palace, and with _problems_." Shang said as he shot a stern look to the three soldiers.

Mulan grinned widely. "You planned this all out, didn't you General?"

Shang chucked and told her, "Hmmm. I hoped for it. Plus you're not the only quick thinker around here."

She beamed and was about to lean in to kiss him, but realized her friends were standing right behind her, so instead she asked, "When are we leaving General?"

"Now." Shang replied. "The horses are prepared and with all the talking I've been doing with Lord Chin and his advisors, I'd say it is early in the morning, or sunrise, which works. We only have four horses. Chien-Po, you'll be riding on one of the emperor's horses with Su. Yao, you'll be riding on the horse with Mai. Ling, you'll take Mulan's horse and carry Ting Ting with you. As for you Mulan, you'll be riding with me on my horse. Any questions men?"

"Chien-Po, Ling and Yao, I hope you men realize that you may also have to stay up the whole journey. Are you men prepared for that?" Mulan asked as she looked at their tired faces.

Ling replied, "I think we'll be fine. In fact, I just want to stop for breakfast, just to get myself energized for the rest of the day. I won't even eat any meals the rest of the trip. I just want to go home."

"Agreed." Yao and Chien-Po said in unison.

"Don't worry. We'll stop for the rest of the meals, but we cannot spend too much time in that one place." Shang told them, "but since we have this all planned, let's hit the road."

After breakfast, in the palace stables, everyone was mounting their horse. The soldiers were helping the women up the horse. The princesses politely thanked the soldiers as they helped them on the horse. However, the situation for Mulan and Shang was very different.

As Mulan neared the horse, Shang stuck out his hand and said, "Let me help you there dear."

Mulan looked at him quizzically and put her hands on her hips.

"Dear?" Never heard you call me that before." She laughed. "I think I can get up onto the horse without your help." Nonetheless, she reached up and grabbed his hand and climbed up onto the horse. Shang put his arms around her and grabbed the reins in front.

He responded, "You know I was just trying to help…"

"Hey, will you lovebirds stop fighting so we can go home? You both love each other and if you notice, it is the only reason why you're both fighting," Yao said as he interrupted Shang.

"Stop rushing," Mulan replied irritably. "We'll be there in time for your bedtime. Plus, I hope you men have had your fill."

"She's right. I want to make minimum stops, but if you men are hungry, we can always stop for meals." Shang answered them.

"We'll be fine. Let's just go." Yao replied slowly as he let out a yawn.

Each one nodded as they sped on their horses out of the barn. Everyone waved goodbye to Lord Chin and the people out on the streets. As they got to the countryside, everyone relaxed a little, and looking back on the event that had just happened and possibly could have affected their future, together and apart. The trip was mostly silent, except for the princesses' snoring.

"Shang?" Mulan asked, as she broke the silence.

"Yes?" Shang responded quietly, almost at a whisper.

"I can take control for half the journey while you rest, if you'd like," Mulan told him, "I know you've been awake for a while, and falling many stories down doesn't exactly help you either."

"No, I'll be fine. Why is it okay, for you to help me but for me not to help you?" Shang asked.

"Because I do not want to be a burden to you, just ask the Matchmaker said, especially now that you are my husband." Mulan replied quietly.

"But that is what I am intended to do," Shang told her reassuringly, "You're not a burden, in fact, I'd like if you would just let me help you out every now and then. There are times when I am going to need you, and I do not want you to be afraid to ask for my help."

"You know that I love you," Mulan told him.

Shang laughed. "I think if you didn't, I wouldn't be married to you, nor holding you the way I am now."

"Just promise me, you and I won't ever keep secrets from each other."

"I promise," Shang whispered in her ear, but Mulan had fallen asleep already. "_Oh I would do so much more than that_."


	2. Flashbacks

Chapter 2 – Flashbacks

**[**_**Little Wonders – Rob Thomas**_**]**

The journey had been quiet, but not too quiet. Ling and Yao always managed to come up with something to say, whether it was about war, or home, or something else. "_At least there weren't any annoying vulgar comments about women_," Shang thought to himself.

They were halfway on their journey and making good progress. It was afternoon or later when they had finally decided to stop.

Shang halted and brought to their attention the lake, "Would you men like to rest here at this lake and stretch a little?"

"What about the girls?" Chien-Po asked.

"We'll place them _gently_on the ground. We're about halfway through this journey, or a little more. I think we can take it easy for a while," Shang told them as he carried Mulan down.

Shang walked over to the lake with his horse so they could get a drink. He then moved to lay in the shade of a tree, where he could sit next to Mulan and keep an eye on her.

"_I'm not tired in the least bit_," he thought as he gave out a yawn. Shang then watched as the men looked down at the princesses. "_So they really do care about them_," he thought "_I guess that explains why they were acting so weird_._I know I certainly did with Mulan_."

Shang saw the men getting up and then walking over to him. As soon as they were in front of him, Yao was the first to speak up.

"Why did you fall in love with Mulan?" he asked curiously.

"Well if that certainly isn't a great conversation starter." Shang replied irritably.

Chien-Po looked at him pleadingly, "Please?"

Shang looked at them strangely, "_Why_ do you men want to know about my love life so badly?"

Ling replied, "Because in all honesty, we're not sure why we fell in love with these princesses." For a quick moment all three looked at each other with a questionable look, but then turned back to Shang and then nodded their heads.

Shang looked at them bizarrely, "You men are certainly unusual. Besides, the reasons for why I fell in love with _my wife_are probably not the same as yours. After all, Mulan is not exactly the same as these women."

Suddenly Ling blurted out, "What are you trying to hide?! Why can't you just tell us?"

Shang, and not to mention Chien-Po and Yao, all glared at him incredulously.

Shang shook his head. "Why should I?" As soon as he said that, he flashed back to the time he had harshly told Mulan that on the way to the palace.

"General?" Yao asked as he shook him. "Are you okay?" Shang found himself leaning against the tree, almost near the ground.

"Yeah," Shang replied as he returned from his flashback. He was feeling a little dizzy. "Let's hit the road. We've been here too long."

As Shang climbed the horse with Mulan in his arms, he took one last look at the place where they had stopped. It was the same place they had rested before the carriage had fallen. He looked at the clear, blue lake and he flashed back to when he and Mulan had fished there and of course, she had shown him who the better fisher was.

"General?" Yao called again. Shang snapped back to the three men. "Are you sure you're okay?" They all asked.

"I'm fine." He told them reassuringly, "But let's take it easy. We're more than halfway. We can just move at a walking pace."

They were all ready and nodded in agreement. Soon they started their journey again. For a while, or actually a few minutes, the journey was quiet. But of course, Ling was the one to end the silence. He charged his horse to catch up with Shang, who was startled to find him at his left side. Immediately, Yao rushed to Ling's left side, while Chien-Po took his place on Shang's other side.

Shang grunted. "Honestly, you men are just like gossiping old ladies."

"But with amazing fighting skills, right General?" Ling offered.

"My wife can beat you!" Shang argued back.

Right away, Yao and Chien-Po burst into laughter. Even when Ling glared at them, they did not stop.

Shang smiled. "I think poor Ling here has had enough beat-ups for today."

Ling muttered something that Shang could barely hear, but he could have cared less.

"What time do you think we'll be back General?" Chien-Po asked.

"I'd say by midnight tonight, at the latest," Shang replied.

"I'm sorry," Chien-Po started, and everyone looked at him questioningly, "but will you please tell us why you fell in love?"

He sighed. "I guess," Shang told them, "but no mentioning of this to _anyone_, and **I** **mean it**: **no one** at camp, **no one** else that you know. This stays here."

"Yes sir!" They all replied.

Shang cleared his throat before he started, but silently asked himself the same question, "_How did I fall in love?_"

"Well," Shang started, "Believe it or not, Mulan would have been betrothed to me regardless of whether or not I had fallen in love with her. Our fathers were best friends in the army. As soon as Mulan was born, they matched us and found us compatible according to the stars. All they were waiting for was a Matchmaker's test, which Mulan never told me about. Our parents occasionally met, and the dowry and her bride price were determined. However, every time our parents had tried for us to meet, either Mulan or I was busy or unable to. So they believed our ancestors were showing them, Mulan and I were not meant to be. Regardless, we met in camp and you know how the story went from there."

For a while the men remained in awe, and were silent as they took this all in. Finally, Yao ended the silence with one question.

"So General, how did it go with Mulan when you followed her home?" Yao asked, "You never did tell us."

Shang smiled as he reminisced to that day in the palace.

_

* * *

_

Flashback:

**[**_**Nothing Left to Lose – Mat Kearney**_**]**

To him, she was beautiful. Why hadn't he seen that before?

Mulan walked over to him until they were face-to-face. "_What do I say? She gave the others a hug, but it would be too awkward for us. She more than just a friend… _" Shang was going crazy.

"_Compliment her_." He thought.

Instead these words came out, "Um _YOU_...you fight good."

"_Great_." He thought, "_I've completely failed._"

Mulan replied, "Oh, thank you." She walked away to hide her look of disappointment.

Shang sighed as she walked away, "_Why can't I do something right?_ _What do I do? Follow her? I don't want to make things worse…_"

The Emperor walked over to him and interrupted his thoughts, "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."

"_Does he mean…?_" Shang asked him curiously, "Sir?"

The emperor replied impatiently, "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."

After hearing that, Shang knew what he had to do now.

…

It only took him a few hours to reach her house. Maybe it would have been less if the Matchmaker had not tried to hook him up with other girls, if his horse had not been spooked by the amount of girls around him, or if he had not fallen into a river on the way. On the way many men asked him where he was headed to, which followed by them asking him what "prized possession" he had left down in the South, and every time those guys saw him surrounded by girls, they would ask him why he could not just pick one of those girls. They never understood, and on the way to Mulan's house, Shang asked himself the same thing over and over again. What made her worth the journey was something other people would never understand. So he was trying to find the way to her house, but his reasons why kept bothering him like a headache, and were still a little blurry to him. What he was going to do once he got there was still a big mystery.

As Shang arrived to her house, he came in through the gate where he heard a woman speaking. He walked until he found two women standing underneath an arch.

"Sure, she brings home a sword, if you ask me she should have brought home a man!" The smaller, older lady told another woman.

"Excuse me, does Fa Mulan live here?" Shang asked, and both women replied with a point to the garden and with look of awe both on their faces. "_Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted._" Shang thought, but he had to see Mulan. He could tell the smaller lively lady was Mulan's grandmother and the other woman was her mother, who had a more serious note. Shang admitted that he would not mind being a part of this family, but only if Mulan accepted him first.

As he walked over to the garden, he saw Fa Zhou, his father's best friend in the army. To show respect to him and the honorable relationship Fa Zhou shared with his father, Shang bowed as he greeted him.

"Honorable Fa Zhou, I…" and as Shang looked up he saw her. "Mulan? _Uhhh_. You forgot your helmet," he realized it belonged to her father, so he looked to him instead, "actually it's your helmet, isn't it?"

Shang chuckled nervously, "_Oh, does nothing go right?! He had just messed up entirely, and he followed Mulan for her helmet? How pathetic! I needed a better excuse_."

Mulan and her father exchanged a quick glance, but then she laughed and grabbed the helmet from Shang. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked sweetly, nothing like the way he heard her in camp.

From a distance he could hear her grandmother shouting, "Would you like to stay forever?" Mulan shook her head saying no to her grandmother, but smiled back in a childish way. "_Maybe I do have a chance with her_," Shang thought.

"Dinner would be great," he replied with a smile and at that moment Mulan blushed a light pink, something that made Shang smile even more, something he had never seen before.

For some reason, Shang could not stop looking at her. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, touching her face consciously. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," he said, "it's just that…"

"Mulan," Her mother interrupted him, "why don't you introduce your _friend_ to us? _Hmmm?_" Her mother, grandmother, and father joined them in the conversation, which actually made Shang more relaxed. It seemed to Shang that he was more at ease with her parents than her.

Before Mulan could respond, Shang bowed in respect to them. "My name is Li Shang, I am sorry but I should have introduced myself before I barged into your house. I am not sure if you remember, but…"

"_Ahhh_. You are General Li's son!" Mulan's father exclaimed. "I was very good friends with your father. It amuses me that you and Mulan finally were able to meet, but in camp?"

"Yes I am," Shang replied, "It is nice to finally meet ALL of you. Is there anyone else I need to meet?" Shang looked over to Mulan, who was apparently not paying attention because she was being scolded by her mother, and was told to shower soon.

At that very moment, a dog came running in and jumped at Mulan.

"Little Brother!" Mulan exclaimed, "I've missed you, oh yes I have!"

Shang watched as Mulan made sily faces towards her dog. He laughed as she did this. Soon Little Brother jumped at Shang, who knelt down to play with him. The dog licked Shang's face, which made him laugh.

"MULAN! That is no way to act around a _guest_." Her mother reprimanded her. "And control your dog!"

Shang smiled, "No it's okay," he told her, "I love this little dog."

"Well Captain," Fa Zhou looked over to his daughter, then back at Shang. "It is about a few hours past midday. We are sorry, but were completely taken surprise by your visit."

"Oh I am sorry! I did not mean to barge in…" Shang started.

"Do not worry about it at all," her father replied, "A son of Li is always welcome here."

"As for my daughter," Fa Li said, "She needs to shower and prepare dinner. Please excuse her."

"No, let her stay with her captain," the grandmother replied. "She is tired from war, and she has a guest! Let her entertain him." The grandmother winked at her and then at Shang. Mulan shook her head in embarrassment and lead Shang into the house.

"Sorry." She muttered.

Shang laughed, "I think it was funny. Your family is very amusing; I enjoy their company and yours. You don't have to apologize at all."

"Oh just wait for dinner," She said too softly to be heard.

…

**[Listen to only the beginning of **_**You and Me**_**, but stop when you reach the singing or listen to the instrumental]**

Mulan had shown Shang around her house pretty much the whole afternoon, except for a few hours before dinner, when Shang had requested to talk to her father. Dinner actually did not turn into half the disaster Mulan had thought would have happened. In fact, it was a pretty calm dinner. Her parents did most of the talking. After dinner, her grandmother told Mulan to lead him out into the garden to show him around.

Mulan started, "Haven't I already…?" but she was caught off by her mother's quick look, which Shang did not seem to notice. It was obvious Mulan's parents wanted to talk privately, which the father wanted to discuss.

Mulan got up and grabbed his arm to lead him out into the garden. As soon as they got into the garden Mulan started her rant.

"I swear it's like they want to force me to…" Mulan started angrily, but did not finish.

"They want you to what?" Shang asked her.

She sighed, and replied, "Nothing. Forget it. Would you like to sit over underneath the tree?"

**[**_**You and Me - Lifehouse**_**]**

He nodded and went over to sit with her on the bench. They did not sit too far, but not too close. For a while, they remained in an awkward silence, and both were unsure what to say to each other. Finally, Mulan turned to look at him and broke the silence.

"So why exactly did you come back? Why did you follow me home? And do not even think about saying that you wanted to return my father's helmet. My father would have been perfectly content with Shan-Yu's sword, and another helmet could have been made. I don't believe you came here just to return my helmet."

For a while, Shang did not respond, and kept looking down at the ground, unsure of what to say.

"Shang," she told him as she put her hand on his shoulder, "If you don't tell me, I'm going to assume it's true."

After waiting for a while, Mulan got up from the bench thinking that he would not respond, and with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Wait." Shang told her at almost a whisper. "I came back for you."

"_What?_" Mulan said as she turned around, shocked. She choked on her tears.

Shang got up from the bench to walk over to Mulan and held her hands as he looked down at her seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

He told her quietly for only her to hear, "_You_ are the reason why I traveled down here from the Emperor's palace. _You_are the reason why I act so stupidly and babble and stutter. But it is because of you that I found out who I am and able to be. You've proven to be more of a friend than anyone can be, even when I left you to die in the mountains, and insulted you for coming back."

"So you came back to reconcile our friendship?" She asked and slowly let her hands slide from his.

"Yes," Shang sighed and Mulan stepped back from him in shock and mostly disappointment, "but also, no."

"At first, when I intended to follow you, it was because I wanted to make up for what I had said."

Mulan laughed. "Well, 'you fight good' is not the best way to bid farewell to your soldier. It isn't even correct grammar."

"Maybe," Shang whispered and pulled her closer, "it was because I did not want to say goodbye. Maybe it is because…"

"Captain Li Shang!" a voice cried out from the gate. From that direction a messenger came forth. As the man came closer, Shang snarled impatiently.

"A message from the Emperor, sir," the man told him nervously, "Please do not hurt me…"

Shang opened the letter: it stated that he had to meet with the Emperor for important news as soon as possible. He sighed and told the messenger, "Tell the Emperor I will report there at sunrise."

The messenger bowed and left in the same direction he came from.

"Mulan," Shang started, "I'm sorry, but I must leave soon. Imperial orders."

"Oh," she replied disappointedly, "I completely understand."

They walked over to the door and Mulan grabbed the door handle to open the door, but before she could open it, Shang pushed the door back.

"What was that for?" Mulan asked him angrily, "I believe you have to leave soon."

"Not without doing this," Shang replied and kissed her softly on the lips. He slid his arms slowly around her waist, while she gently put her arms around his neck. For a while that was how it stayed, but when they did break loose, Mulan looked at him with an astonished look on her face. Just as she was about to return the kiss, her parents knocked on the window telling them to return inside.

He opened the door and they walked in. "The one reason why I came back was because _I love you_." He whispered in her ear as they walked into the house.

After Shang graciously thanked her parents, and readied his horse. They all walked outside to bid him goodbye. Before Shang got on his horse, Mulan grabbed his hand, and whispered back in his ear, "I love you, and probably started from the moment you took off your shirt in camp."

Shang laughed, but was stopped by her kiss on his lips. Her mother gasped loudly, so he broke off and the kiss did not last as long as he wished it had. As he got on the horse, he gave her hand a quick squeeze, and told her, "I promise I will return," and looked to her father, who smiled because knew why he would revisit.

As Shang rode off, he took one last look at her and waved goodbye. He then remembered the words he had meant to say, "Maybe I didn't want to say goodbye. Maybe it's because I don't ever want to have to say goodbye."


	3. How Dreams Collide

**Author's Note: Well this is one crazy chapter, and things just get even crazier till the end. I wrote this story backwards, so I finished Chapter 7,6,5 but not 4. :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I am constantly finding new songs to fit with each scene. Try listening to the song with the scene, I promise you will enjoy it more. :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – How Dreams Collide

**[Dreams Collide – Colbie Caillat]**

"Wha?" Mulan said as she squirmed around. She acknowledged that it was night when she had woken up. However, it took her a while to realize: she was home.

"Relax. You're home now. Are you comfortable?" Shang asked as he held her in his arms. They were still on the horse, but about to get off in the stable.

"_Mhm_." Mulan sighed. Though she had a whole day's rest, she was still tired, but had pity for Shang, Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling, who had exhaustion painted on their faces. Shang gingerly stepped down from the horse and held out his arms to lift and carry her from the horse.

"Shang," Mulan told him as she let out a yawn and fell into his arms, "It's okay. I can walk a few steps."

Shang sighed. "Stop trying to be independent," he told her, "I'm your husband. I always want what is best for you."

"I'm not trying to be strong-willed," Mulan argued. "You were up for almost a whole two days. I know how tired you are. And falling down many stories does not exactly help either."

Shang chuckled. "Like you said: What's a few steps? Besides, is it not tradition for the husband to carry his new wife over the threshold?"

"You win." Mulan sighed, "Besides this is comfortable." She then relaxed in Shang's arms. Mulan almost looked dead. Her arms drooped down, her legs hung loosely over Shang's arm, and her head was supported by his other arm. Even the expression she wore on her face was lifeless.

As they neared the house, the front door swung open and Mulan's mother ran out to greet them. When she reached Mulan, she gave out a shrill shriek, yet it did not seem to affect Mulan.

"Is she dead?" Fa Li asked nervously.

"No Fa Li," Shang reassured her, "your daughter has been safe with me."

"Oh Thank you!" she exclaimed. "You really are the best choice for my daughter. But enough of this, you are all tired from your journey. There are three beds that we are setting up in Mulan's room. Go ahead and rest in there. Shang, you may share a bed with Mulan, which is fine with us."

"But…" Shang tried to explain that they were already married.

"It is okay, we trust you completely." Fa Li told him.

Without another word, they all stepped into the house and into Mulan's room.

The two men took one bed, while Chien-Po chose to sleep on the floor, and the princesses all took another bed. Shang carefully placed Mulan on the bed and tucked her in. He watched as all the others slept peacefully. Soon he joined her in the bed and fell asleep.

**[There She Goes – The La's]**

_The next morning…_

Light crept slowly across their faces, while sounds of the morning filled the air. Mulan groaned. Only she was not accustomed to waking up early. She opened her eyes and realized that she was in her own bed, but felt arms around her and her legs intertwined with: Shang's. Immediately she turned around and hit him in the arm, mistakably in the same place where the arrow had hit him.

"_Oww_," he groaned, "Good morning to you also."

"Did we do _anything_?!" she whispered loudly.

Shang sighed. "I don't think we could have anyway with nosy people surrounding us. Besides, you were so tired and so was I. And we're married, what does it matter?"

Mulan sat up in bed but looked down to avoid his eyes. "We need to talk about our wedding…"

Immediately Shang sat up in bed, "What?" he asked a little loudly, mostly because he was in shock.

"_Shh!_"Mulan whispered as she watched Yao rustle in bed.

"Do not tell me to be quiet about this at all. What is wrong?" he asked her with his voice growing louder.

"Why are you so angry?" she asked defensively.

"Well for starters…"

"You really do need to be quiet, you'll wake everyone up!" she whispered as he continued to raise his voice.

"That is the _least_ of my worries," Shang responded sharply.

"You know," Mulan said irritably as she rose from the bed, "I do not have the time to deal with this at the moment."

"Oh yes you do!" Shang said as he rose from the bed, "what could be more important that is calling your attention at this time?"

"Feeding our luggage!" Mulan yelled as she walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

Shang glanced over to the sleeping princesses and soldiers and then back at the door where Mulan left. "_They must be the luggage she's talking about_," he thought. He grunted. "_But what in the world did she mean by wanting to talk about our marriage? Did she regret marrying me? No way,_" he thought, "_But there has to be something else._"

From the corner of his eyes he caught Yao opening his eyes.

"All right. Wake up." Shang told the three men. There was no response. "I know you men are all awake, and you probably heard the whole fight." Still the men did not respond.

_Hmmm_. Shang thought. _He'd have to be slyer than this._

"Mulan!" Shang yelled from the bedroom, "There is no need to cook for the three men today, they're not awake."

Immediately, all three men rose up, yawning and pretending as if they had just woken up.

"You men are the worst…" Shang started. "I bet you men heard the _whole_ fight."

The men all looked at each other, then back at Shang and shook their heads. "We didn't hear anything," they said in unison. Then all started blabbing their own excuse for why they didn't hear it, which all contradicted.

Shang rolled his eyes in disbelief, and then heard one of the princesses giggling.

"You too ladies," he said impatiently as he turned to face them, "let's get a move on. Mulan never rose up this early at camp, but it's time you learned some discipline too."

"He's right," Ling said, "she was always last to rise."

Shang smiled as he remembered how she was always last, and how he would always punish her by making her do the exercises first. Mulan always drove him crazy. He walked out of the room to maybe figure out why she was acting this way. "_Maybe she's just tired and woke up a little too early_," he thought as he made his way to the kitchen where he saw Mulan fixing up breakfast.

The table was already set and Mulan was just finishing up the eggs. Everything was ready and the princesses and soldiers were following slowly behind him.

"We have to return the princesses soon," Mulan said as she put the eggs on the table, "and report to the Emperor that we did not exactly complete this mission."

"You don't know that," Shang said as he sat down at the table, "I talked to Lord Chin, they have formed an alliance with us."

"You should have informed me," Mulan told him.

Shang laughed sarcastically, "Like how you're telling me about…"

"Good morning," Fa Li greeted them as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," they both greeted her, along with the princesses and soldiers, who treaded along the kitchen floor.

"It's honestly not that early," Mulan said as she took her place across from Shang.

"Never thought I'd hear that from you," Yao said mockingly.

Mulan shot him a death glare, while Shang smirked.

"Oh Mulan," her mother called, "your wedding has been moved to two days from now, the stars seemed correct and I spoke with your father, and he agrees."

"Wedding?" Ling asked with food filling his mouth, "But I thought…"

Mulan punched him in the stomach, while Shang grinned widely at Mulan as if he was saying, "_you're on your own this time, but I would like to know also_."

"Is that also fine with you Shang?" her mother asked.

Mulan nodded with her mother in agreement, and then looked at Shang with pleading eyes.

Shang sighed. "_Is this how weak I am?_" he thought, "_giving in without a fight?_"

He then also nodded and Mulan's mother walked out the door.

"I swear," Shang started glaring at Mulan, "you better tell me what is going on and why you can't face your parents."

"Not _here_," Mulan whispered, but then changed the subject, "Princesses, we will return you to your father after breakfast. I called for a carriage this time. Were you okay with the journey home?"

"Yes Fa Mulan," Ting Ting told her, "we greatly appreciate your concern and protection."

The whole time, Mei kept staring at Mulan, as if she was in shock, which Shang noticed. So as soon as breakfast was finished and the carriage had arrived, Shang accompanied the princesses out to the back, while Mulan and Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling readied the horses.

"Princess Mei," Shang called, "please come here. May I speak to you for a moment?"

The other princesses looked at Mei, who then beckoned them to go inside the carriage.

"Yes General?" she asked looking concerned.

Shang sighed. "I noticed you looking at Mulan in the most peculiar manner…"

"I was just in shock is all," she said interrupting him.

"About what?" he asked eying her suspiciously.

For a while she did not respond as if she was thinking about the right thing to say. But when she did, Mei said it slowly and quietly so that way no one else could hear it.

"That she would make you go through _again_, and without telling you? I remember she told me that her duty was to her heart. If her duty is to hide something from you, then she is sure doing a good job. I would talk to her if I were you."

"I'm sure you heard the fight that went down this morning. I tried to talk to her…"

"Take her somewhere private or ask her in a place where no one is around. I am sure she will tell you then."

Shang thought about it for a moment and realized she was right. One of the reasons why Mulan did not want to talk about it was because people were around.

"Thank you your highness," Shang told Mei, "go back inside the carriage. And please don't tell anyone."

Mei smiled, "Anytime General." She then walked into the carriage.

**[Sympathy – The Goo Goo Dolls]**

Shang made his way to the carriage seat, where Mulan was sitting and holding onto the reins of the horses. The three men sat in the carriage with the princesses.

"_This is going to be a very long journey_," Shang thought to himself.

The journey was actually short, taking up only part of the morning. Laughter and giggles could be heard from the inside of the carriage, while Shang and Mulan avoided conversation with each other.

"_We are to be married in two days, yet neither she nor I can say a single word to each other._" Shang sighed.

When they reached the palace, the princesses and Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling said good bye to Shang and Mulan. They had to report to the Emperor. Shang overheard the princesses say that they would help Mulan with her wedding preparations, which Mulan did not take too lightly. Mulan then left the princesses and walked towards Shang.

Together they walked to the Emperor, but again in silence. Shang reached out for her hand, which she took. They entered into the throne room, where the Emperor greeted them warmly. To their surprise, Lord Chin was also there, and he greeted them also.

"Lord Chin has told me about your time in Qui Gong." The Emperor started.

"We enjoyed our stay, thank you for your hospitality," Shang lied to Lord Chin.

"And thank you for your wonderful job of keeping my daughters safe, and also for the success and completion of the mission." The Emperor finished. "Lord Chin, I can assure you, we have several women who wished to marry your sons."

"It is fine, I have found women also for my sons, who they are pleased with," Lord Chin said arrogantly.

"General Li and Fa Mulan," The Emperor bowed slightly, "your services are no longer needed now. We will see you soon for your wedding at the palace in two days."

"Wedding?" Lord Chin looked questionably at the two, "But I thought…"

"My mother and father wished to see me get married." Mulan interrupted.

"Ahh," Lord Chin responded still unsure.

Mulan pulled Shang out of there as soon as she could. They walked over to their horses and got on. And for the first time in a long time, Mulan and Shang would have to go on a journey back home, _alone_.

* * *


	4. New and Old Memories

****

Author's Note: I'm honestly not sure if this is my favorite chapter or if it's Chapter 7, you guys let me know when you read both chapters, but then again, I haven't even finished up the rest of the story! This chapter was written a little differently. Instead of picking the songs to go with the story, I actually wrote the story according to the songs. What I mean to say is that I knew what the chapter was going to be about, but I wrote the scenes, details and character thoughts according to the song. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**&&Thanks again for all the reviews! It means a lot to know that people out there are enjoying my story! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 – New and Old Memories

**[Sister Golden Hair - America]**

The journey was awfully quiet, but this time Mulan and Shang were moving at a walking pace. Though the scenery was beautiful, Shang was not enjoying one minute of it. He wanted to enjoy it with Mulan, not by himself and alone with his thoughts. What bothered him was that Mulan had not spoken a single word to him on the way to the palace nor on the way home. They were getting married to each other in two days, and Shang was actually thinking that maybe his decision to marry her was wrong. "Maybe I'm getting cold feet or just not ready," he thought. But what made this wedding different from the last? The fact that he wasn't being forced to marry her, he was ready to marry her, he had to act quickly and did not have to contemplate on his decision, and that he was saving her from marrying that prince were big factors. Yet, one reason that remained was that he loved her at the wedding in Qui Gong and would still love her even at their wedding in two days. But was that enough to make him forget the trust and bond they shared and also the uncertainty of getting married to her again? His heart told him yes, but his mind told him no. "Now I know how Mulan felt when she went to war for her father," Shang sighed.

Mulan heard him sigh and asked, "What's wrong Shang? Is something bothering you?"

Shang was about to explode and question her, but he remembered his lesson of self-control and calmed down. So he answered her calmly, "I just find it funny that two people who use to be so close and could tell each other everything now have nothing to say to each other and two days before their wedding? Now don't tell me that you have _cold feet_ because that is completely irrelevant and you know that if you ever feel nervous that you can talk to me about it!"

Mulan glared at him. Okay so maybe he did go _a little_ overboard and overreacted _slightly_, but he had every right to!

"I'll tell you later. I told you that," Mulan responded sharply and turned away to avoid eye contact with him.

"When?" Shang asked irritably, "Because if I do recall, at breakfast time you told me that you would tell me later when the princesses and soldiers weren't around. Well look now! They aren't here!"

Mulan did not respond and kept looking forward. Shang sighed. All he wanted was to get her to talk to him. Shang was getting himself into a deeper and deeper hole every time he said something. What did this remind him of? Oh yeah, whenever he was around Mulan trying to tell her how he felt. _How ironic_.

"I'm sorry," Shang told her, "I should have asked you when you were ready."

Still Mulan did not respond. Shang sighed in exasperation. As he leaned back into his horse, he felt something behind him. A basket prepared by the Emperor's servants as a thank you gift for their journey and hard work. Suddenly he had an idea.

Shang reached over and held Mulan's arm. She turned around to look at him, both shocked and angry.

"What?" she asked angrily.

Shang smirked. For some reason he found it a little funny to see her angry. "Well calm down first. I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with me out in the country. We'll get away from everything: the village talk and gossip, army and Imperial duties, your mother's nagging, your father always expecting the most of you, and your grandmother pushing you to always be around me."

**[Love and Memories – O.A.R.]**

Finally Mulan smiled and laughed a little. She nodded her yes. At that moment, Shang jumped off his horse and ran over to Mulan to pull her off her horse. They ran into the fields together and laughed the whole way, while their horses followed behind.

"Well General," Mulan said coyly, "where is all of the stuff you promised me?"

Shang laughed and opened up the basket, which was complete with food and drink, and even came along with a blanket.

"Did you plan this?" Mulan asked.

"No, the Emperor's servants gave it to us. Plus, I just thought that you and I needed a getaway together."

Mulan hugged him and happily gave him a kiss. He then picked her up and swung her around, while they laughed so hard. They soon became dizzy and fell down on the grass with Shang's arms around her. He then reached from the basket and pulled out some food for them to eat, while they watched the clouds up above. For fun, they decided to point out what cloud looked like. They found clouds that looked like Yao, Chien-Po, Ling, and even one that looked like Chi-Fu. When Mulan found a cloud that was shaped like the Chinese symbol for love, she looked tenderly at Shang, whom she discovered was asleep. For a while, she lay there in his arms too, but was unable to fall asleep. So to wake him up, she decided to douse some water on him, which he did not take too fondly.

He woke up, stood up, and looked angrily at Mulan, who ruined his perfect little moment with her. But then he changed his look to a smirk and started chasing after her, as she screamed. He also doused her with water a couple of times, yet she kept running and deeper into the forest. Soon Mulan lost sight of Shang, and he watched her from behind a tree. He smiled as he saw her listening closely for any sounds and paying attention to her surroundings like a good soldier. Shang crept closer and closer to her making sure not to step on any fallen branches. He was just about a few inches away when she turned around and hit him in the chest, causing Shang to lose his balance for a little bit. Mulan laughed as she ran farther and Shang continued to chase her. They both finally stopped when they reached a beautiful waterfall near a river.

The waterfall was peaceful and animals were drinking on the other side of the river. The only sound heard was from the waterfall and the chirping from birds bathing in the water and flying up above. Shang put his arms slowly around Mulan as she leaned back into him and sighed. He then tilted to the right and then brought her down into the river with him. As they reached the surface of the water, Mulan hit Shang in the chest but they both laughed. Shang leaned in to kiss Mulan and she returned the kiss. They then swam around and stayed in each other's arms while in the water. It wasn't till late afternoon that they finally left the water and made their way back to the fields.

On the way, Mulan held his hands and finally opened up to him.

"I'm sorry I kept those things from you, but I will tell you soon. I guess I am just afraid of how to tell you," she told him somberly.

Shang looked tenderly at Mulan, "I can take anything. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me something. I love you."

She ran into his arms and Shang hugged her tight. He didn't notice that little tears were falling down her face, but she wiped them before he could see. She then led him to their horses so they could get going.

The journey back home was not quiet this time and Mulan and Shang joked around a lot. They both seemed happier and the air between them was lighter.

As they reached the village, Mulan gasped in shock as she saw the lights.

"What's wrong?" Shang asked turning to face her.

"I can't believe that I forgot the festival!" Mulan said as she got excited, "I need to get ready! Come to the house with me and we'll change into better clothes."

They raced back to the house and put the horses back into their stables, except for Shang's horse, which they would ride on together. When they reached the house, Mulan noticed that her parents were gone.

On the kitchen countertop, Shang noticed a note left by her parents that read: "_Dear Mulan and Shang, we have left for the festival and hope you will read this in time and come and meet us over there. We will probably be near the entertainment part, considering that your father cannot walk as much as this festival requires. Love, your mother_"

Shang got to his room and changed quickly, yet when he finished, Mulan was not yet ready. An hour or more had passed and she still was not ready. Shang knocked on her door yelling, "Mulan! Come out already! The festival is going to start soon!"

From deep within the room, he heard a faint yell, "Just go ahead! I'll meet you at the entertainment part like my mother said."

Shang sighed. Were all women like this? "No, I'm not leaving without you!"

"Shang," Mulan said impatiently, "I am not yet ready and since you cannot wait, just go ahead. My parents will be expecting you."

"And also you, but fine, I will tell your parents that you were still getting ready."

Shang left the house and made his way to the festival.

**[I'd Really Love to See You Tonight - England Dan & John Ford Coley]**

Shang made his way towards the center of the village. All around him girls giggled and sighed as he passed. Shang was wearing a simple brown robe with little design. His hair was styled the same way it always was done.

He felt uncomfortable by the close vicinity at which the girls were, so he hurried through the crowd. Finally at the far right of the festival area, Shang spotted her parents. Just as they said, they were watching dancing, and now wrestling in the entertainment district. As he neared them, they got up to greet him.

"Where is Mulan?" her father asked.

"She is getting ready, _still_. I told her I would wait, but she told me to go ahead," Shang replied.

At that her mother and grandmother smirked at each other.

"Ah well, girls will be girls," her father said as he patted him on the back.

Just as Shang was about to sit down with them, he heard a girl scream from behind, "Li Shang? Is that you?!"

Shang turned around and saw his old childhood friend Lin Feng. They had been closer before, but when he discovered that she liked him more than just as friend, he was scared. Shang did care for her, but no more than just a friend.

"I have not seen you in a while! How have you been?" she asked happily.

"I have been great and yourself?" Shang asked as he scanned the crowds.

"Marvelous," she replied then asked, "So have you found yourself a wife?"

This made Shang very uncomfortable. From behind he could hear Mulan's grandmother snarling.

"Yes I have. This is her family behind me." He gestured to her parents.

"Oh," Feng replied disappointedly, "who is this lucky girl?"

"Fa Mulan," Shang answered proudly.

"The female warrior?" she looked disgusted.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked irritably.

"Oh no," Feng replied quickly, "I just thought you were into a more traditional wife."

Shang was angry. Not only did this girl try to take him back, but she also was mocking and insulting Mulan.

"Now you listen here," he said angrily as he glared at her, "Mulan is more of a woman than you will ever be. Besides, I would never marry you."

Shang then turned around and ignored Feng. He felt her hand on his shoulder as he faced the other direction.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "How about we start all over and forget this?"

Mulan's parents nodded and told him to go along with it, yet her grandmother disagreed and seemed angry.

He decided to talk to her and turned around and left. They walked together through the game booths and around the town. Feng mostly talked while Shang partially listened or completely ignored her while he kept searching for Mulan. They reached the dancing area, when Feng asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," Shang replied slowly, contemplating the weight of his decision.

When they got on the floor, he turned around to face her. The music started but Shang would not move because he saw Mulan in the crowd. Immediately he dropped Feng's hands and left her alone on the floor while he walked over to Mulan. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress, but the bright colorful designs made her stand out. Her hair was slightly curled and flowing loosely in the wind, while several flowers were sprinkled in her hair. Shang was speechless.

"Wow…I…uh…you look…wow." Shang could not think of enough words to describe how much he loved the way she looked tonight. It was like meeting her all over again and first seeing her in a dress. Was he not over this stage?

**[The Way I Loved You – Taylor Swift]**

Mulan laughed and smiled at him and reached for his hands. "You look handsome yourself."

Though he was speechless, Shang knew he could say five words to her. "Would you like to dance?"

She smiled and nodded yes. He led her out on the floor. As they twirled and waltzed gracefully on the floor, their eyes never left each other's. Shang remembered the first time he had danced with her. It was also at a festival, but for a different occasion. He was so nervous that he kept stepping on her feet, but towards the end of the dance he was better. Mulan had to show him how to dance. Now they danced again, except this time, Shang knew better. Just as he was about to spin her more, he ran into _Lin Feng_.

"Oh I am so sorry," Mulan said as she turned around, "my partner is not a very good dancer."

"Do not worry about it," Feng smiled, "I know he is not that good of a dancer, he left me out here on the dance floor."

Mulan looked surprised. "You know Shang?"

"Of course!" Feng replied, "Shang and I were childhood best friends. We were almost inseparable. In fact, we were going to be married, but he went to the academy and war and well, I guess that is how you stole him from me."

Shang glared at Feng. The whole story she told Mulan was a complete lie. But Mulan did not seem to catch her lie, so she glanced at Shang.

"You never told me that story," she said suspiciously.

"Shang is probably embarrassed that he broke my heart and did not even apologize for it." Feng replied with a smirk, which Mulan seemed to miss because she was still in shock facing Shang.

Shang shook his head angrily and led Mulan out of the dance floor and to a private place. He did not even say goodbye to Feng.

"You broke her heart and were to be married to her?" Mulan asked angrily.

"Oh so you're not even going to ask my side of this story? You are automatically going to believe this stranger, who you met in five minutes, yet you won't open up to me or even ask me, the person you have been with for the past few months?" Shang asked in disbelief.

"Shang, I…"

"No, this time you need to listen to what I have been trying to tell you. I am tired of waiting for you to tell me what is bothering you. I gave you space and time, said that I loved you, and showed that you can always trust me."

"What do you want from me?" she yelled angrily.

"Your trust!" Shang yelled back, "Before I knew you, I didn't trust you, which is why I told you to go home at the Emperor's palace. But now that I have seen what you are capable of doing and got to know you better, I know now that I can trust you. You asked me, 'why is Mulan any different?' You are different from other women. For one, you speak to me without me asking you to and I love that about you. You _use to _open up to me without me asking. But now, I'm not so sure."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"I don't know who you are anymore. You're pushing me away."

Shang walked away and left for her home. Mulan slumped down on the side of the tree and cried while the people's laughter filled her ears and hurt her and the surrounding lights blinded her. All their memories together seemed to fade away and did not seem to matter regarding their fight. Everything that matter to both of them was lost and torn away. Shang was always open to her and accepted her for who she was. Mulan realized that she took his love for granted, but that was the way Mulan loved him, and what a big mistake she made.


	5. From A Different View

**Author's Note: I also really love this chapter. I love the music, more importantly. Even though its just a short view from Mulan, it shows how she felt after their fight so you get both sides of the story, unlike the sequel. :/ I mean I'll admit, it took me a while to like the sequel. I watched it about 3 times, before I finally appreciated it and noticed the little things. :) Well anyways, there's only one song for this, because it well describes everything. I'm also going to put little parts of the lyrics in here (in italics and in brackets), because they are like little thoughts in her head.**

******[Vienna - Billy Joel]**  
The rooster had not even crowed yet and she was up. "_Why? For some silly alterations? What does it matter?_" she asked herself. "_Oh yeah_," realization hit her, she wanted her perfect wedding badly. "_But to hurt the person you love who is a major part of the wedding? The same guy, who is reason why you want the wedding to be perfect in the first place?_" Mulan looked back at what Shang had told her the night before. "_I don't know who you are anymore. You're pushing me away._"

_[Slow down you crazy child]_

"_Was that true?_" she asked herself. But she had good reasons for why she had to hide the reasons for the second wedding. If Shang found out about Mushu, he would not only be afraid, but also want to distance himself from her. "_No. Don't say that,_" she told herself. It was wrong to think that Shang might do that. She knew him well, but not well enough to know how he would react.

"Mulan," her mother said as she knocked from outside her door, "You do not have to pretty yourself up. You are just going to get alterations done."

"Right," Mulan muttered. She looked at herself in the mirror making sure her hair looked decent, also just in case she ran into someone she knew outside or more importantly Shang.

_[You're so ambitious for a juvenile]_

"_He's gonna see you in your best or worse anyway_," a voice inside her said.

Mulan sighed as she opened her door and stepped out. Her mother was waiting for her. They walked together to the door and Mulan passed by Shang's room. He was still asleep, but he would be proud to know she was up early _for once_. She'd be back to explain everything to him soon and make him trust her again.

_[Well if you're so smart, tell me why are you still so afraid?]_

The journey to the seamstress was a short one. Mulan and her mother had gotten breakfast on the way. At breakfast Mulan got the "talk" about her wedding night and also her life as a wife, which was awfully long and awkward. Finally after a painful hour, they went to the dressmaker, who seemed too eager and happy at a very early time. Well to Mulan at least, it was early for her, who was used to waking up nearer to noon.

They instructed her to go behind the screen and try on the dress. The dress slipped on perfectly but was a bit looser around her waist.

"Oh Mulan," her mother sighed. "You are very skinny and now you are losing even more weight. What am I going to do with you?"

Mulan groaned. "I am not losing weight! I am just getting more muscles." She lifted up her dress and showed her mother her toned stomach.

"Put your dress down!" Her mother yelled as she ran over to her.

"Mother, it's not like any guy is in sight, especially at this hour."

"I'm surprised Shang wants to marry you. Has he seen the way you act?" her mother sighed.

"Well thank you mother! I love the moral support I am receiving from you." Mulan glared angrily at her mother.

"What I mean to say is," her mother said apologetically, "this boy always wants to spend time with you and never complains about you or seem as if he wants to leave. But enough of this, we're going to test your make-up also."

They led Mulan to an area and told her to sit down. While she sat there, she kept thinking about what her mother told her. "_Why does he want to marry me? Why does he always want to spend time with me? Does he even want to still marry me?_" Mulan sighed not only because she was tired, but because she was stressed.

_[Where's the fire, what's the hurry about? You'd better cool it off before you burn it out]_

When they finished her make-up, Mulan did not even pay much attention to it. She knew it would not matter much anyway. Plus Shang hated when she wore the make-up and paint.

What Mulan wanted to do was to get out of there, but she was not able to because they wanted to work on her hair. This time, Mulan paid more attention to the detail of her hairstyle. But because she was so picky about it, her perfect hairstyle was not chosen till 2 hours after.

_[You've got so much to do and only so many hours in a day]_

At about noon, Mulan stepped out from the building with her make-up mostly off and a brand new dress to wear around. According to the seamstress, the dress would come in late afternoon. Her mother started walking home, but Mulan told her that she was going to get Shang's wedding gift. When her mother was out of sight Mulan turned and looked at her surroundings.

"_Where can I get the perfect gift_?" she asked herself. This gift had to be amazing and make up for what she did to Shang. Nothing in the market seemed to be right for him. Mulan decided to go up north to maybe talk to his mother or something.

The journey to the North did not take long on horse. Mulan snuck back home and took Khan to the North. Now she did not know where Shang lived, but she was sure that many people did. After all, he was the General, and not the mention the son of a former famous General.

As she got to the city where Shang lived, many men and women greeted her kindly and happily. She did not hear whispers of disgrace nor see any disgusted looks, like what she had seen often times in her own village. Mulan smiled and waved back, "_I could get use to this_," she thought.

_[Too bad but it's the life you lead. You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need]_

The villagers were awfully kind and showed her where Shang lived. They even gave her some food and money on the way. She played with a few children for a few minutes and enjoyed her time there. She made up her mind that this was where she wanted to live.

"_But what about your parents?_" she asked herself. She knew that she had to leave them regardless, but what she feared was whether they could support themselves. Mulan waved it off, knowing that she would talk about it later with Shang.

After a few minutes, she finally stood at Shang's door. When she knocked on the door, she had expected to see Shang's mother. The door instead opened by itself. Mulan stepped in the house and saw a figure standing inside.

"Show yourself!" She demanded.

As the figure stepped into the light, Mulan gasped in shock and the door behind her locked.

* * *

"When will you realize? [This all] waits for you..."


	6. Fights, Secrets, and Second Chances?

**Author's Note: I HONESTLY HATE CLIFFHANGERS, but I decided to try it out in this story. And sorry, you won't find out who that person in the house is until LATER. But I do give little clues. :) Trust me when I told my friend who it was, she freaked! But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and Trackrat, thanks for always reviewing my chapters! :) I'm glad you're enjoying this story! :)**

**And _sun's and stars_, yeah I stopped it, but its called a cliffhanger. I'm not finished with this story. **

**Btw, I need to know what you guys think of the music, do you like it or no? Thanks a ton to all the readers and visitors :)**

* * *

**[Daughters – John Mayer]  
**Earlier that morning Mulan had gone to get alterations done on her dress. She had even woken up earlier that him and based on the fact that Mulan was always last to rise at camp, this was a big surprise. However, it was now mid-afternoon and she had not yet returned. Before, he had gone to his old town, just to visit and clear his mind. He even sat on the tire swing hanging from the tree in his backyard. But did not go inside his house, because it looked deserted. Shang then returned and walked through the market trying to search for Mulan, but when he could not find her, he decided to get some food to help out her parents. People everywhere in the market came to greet him and congratulate him on winning the war. They all complimented him on his fine leadership skills. Usually each conversation ended there, with people going back to what they were doing previously in the market. However, someone finally asked him who he believed was his best soldier and Shang said without a second thought that it was Mulan. Some smiled and took it in. After all, she did save him and China, _twice_. Regardless of that fact, some looked at him with disgust, while others looked at him skeptically.

"Her?" some of them asked, "But she's a woman."

"Who happened to save not only my life, but yours," He argued. "Now she may not have done the most traditional thing for a woman, but she certainly did them for the most honorable reasons, unlike what you people seem to believe. Mulan went to war to save her father, who should not have gone to war in the first place. She did nothing dishonorable with any man and I know she never would."

From the deep within the crowd stepped a man, who said slyly, "Maybe because she already lost her honor with _you_. Are you trying to hide something _General?_"

Rage filled Shang's eyes. "Are you saying that _I_ would do something dishonorable?" He angrily shouted.

"I'm just saying," the man started.

"Why I am going to…" Shang started as started to charge towards the man, who cowered back in fear.

"Stop," a voice behind him whispered in his ear. Shang felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Walk away," the voice told him again.

Shang just shook his head and walked away from the crowd in the direction of Mulan's house. He realize that he had lost control too quickly and remembered his lessons of self-control. But Shang wanted to know who was behind him so he quickly turned to see who was speaking to him.

"Mom?" He looked at her in shock. "What are you doing in this town?"

She smiled as she gave her son a hug. "I do believe you have a wedding in a day, do you not?"

"Yes," he sighed. "But I don't know why."

"You don't love her?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course I do, but I just do not understand why I have to marry…"

"It is tradition. Girls must get married to fulfill their duty."

"Let me finish. I don't know why I have to marry her _again_." Shang informed her.

"Again?" This time she looked at him in horror. "You married without her parents' recognition?"

"No!" Shang shouted, and this time the whole market looked at him.

Shang went back to a whisper and told his mother about their whole adventure in Qui Gong, as they slowly walked through the market place. When he had finished they stopped near some houses.

His mother looked at him sympathetically as she gave him a hug. "You have been through so much already and have grown up since I last saw you go to war. I'm guessing that she was part of the reason why you are so mature now." Shang smiled.

"But you also need to think," his mother told him, "not like you did in war though. Have you ever thought that maybe she wants a real ceremony with her family and friends, and possibly a banquet?"

Shang grunted. "But that doesn't seem like something she would do. Are you saying she would make me go through this elaborate ceremony to make sure it was real or because it did not satisfy her?"

His mother nodded. "She is a woman, and it is time you start thinking of her as one instead of one of your soldiers."

"I do. I don't ask her to fight, or get into shape. I treat her like someone I love. Besides she isn't like other women, she's different. She went to war..." Shang started.

"The way you seem to describe her, it's as if you are treating her like something else. Not as your wife. She is still a woman, who has _feelings _whether you can see it or not and honestly, I don't know a single woman who doesn't dream about their perfect wedding."

"I guess," Shang told her. "I need to talk to her, but every time she just gets angry and storms off."

"Ask her tonight," she told him, "Give her some time to cool off. She is probably stressed or trying to tell you something. Don't do something irrational."

"You're right." He told her as they started walking again.

On the way he saw a father and his young daughter playing in their yard. He saw her start to cry and her father holding her in his arms trying to calm her down.

"What is wrong dear?" Her father asked.

"My arm is bleeding," She told him through her tears.

Her father then cleaned the wound and kissed it. The daughter smiled.

"Baba," the daughter then said with a smile, "I'm gonna be with you forever."

"Dear one day," he told her as she stroked her hair, "You are going to have to marry and leave your mother and me. It is a part of your duty to this country."

"But," she trembled as she spoke, "I'm scared. What if the man doesn't like me?"

"My daughter," he told her, "You have to trust the matchmaker and your parents. We wouldn't choose a man, we don't think is right for you. But don't you worry, one day you are going to put the color inside of a man's world. Boys would be gone without the warmth from a woman's good heart."

Shang smiled as he and his mother walked away to Mulan's house. He agreed with everything that man had told his daughter. As he stopped in front of the house he realized what that girl reminded him of: Mulan and her father.

They walked into the house where they were greeted by her parents.

"Li Ying!" they ran out to greet her. "It's been so long since we saw you last!"

"Fa Li," his mother said as she gave her a hug, "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Good afternoon, Li Ying," Fa Zhou greeted her as he stepped beside his wife.

Shang's mother smiled at both of them. "Who would have thought that our children would meet in war? I always did love your daughter and now I have an even greater respect for her, after all she did risk her life to save yours."

They both laughed. "Come," Fa Li grabbed her by the hand, "Let us talk more in the kitchen."

Fa Zhou looked at Shang, "Thank you son, for bringing some food home. What do we owe you for these items?"

"Nothing sir," Shang told him, "It is part of my dinner, so I decided to contribute what I could."

"Well thank you for that." He told Shang, "But you couldn't find her in the market, now could you?"

Shang shook his head. It surprised him that her father knew what he had planned to do.

"She'll come home soon." Fa Zhou told him reassuringly. "But I want to do something I haven't already done, which is thank you for sparring my daughter's life on the mountains. Why did you do it?"

Shang thought for a moment then looked at her father in the eyes as if he was telling Mulan. "At first it was because she had saved my life. I honestly didn't want to kill her. She was my best soldier. But then looking back on why I didn't kill her, I think there might have been other reasons why I didn't."

Fa Zhou looked at him questionably. "Like what?"

"Well," Shang told him, "She was my friend, but for some reason, it wasn't the full deep friendship, it was more of a relationship. I could tell her things and she wouldn't say anything, unlike the other men. So when I found out she was a girl, I guess you could say I was glad. We didn't share a friendship; it was more like a relationship. So you could say the reason why I didn't kill her was because I loved her."

Fa Zhou smiled at him, and Shang smiled back. He patted Shang's shoulder and led him into the house.

**[Stop the music]**

_Later that day…_

Shang was in her home alone which gave him time to think. He was worried but at the same time angry. Shang did not know where Mulan was and could not think of a single place where she could have gone. Her parents and his mother had gone out for errands or other things. He had played with her dog, Little Brother, but the dog had tired and fell asleep, leaving Shang lonely in the house. He thought, that maybe he should get some fresh air and take a walk in the town. But after the earlier incident, he would not want to show his face for a while.

In the evening, Shang took his own little tour of the house, which he felt a little uncomfortable doing. It was as if he was going through their own private things. He decided to go and see Mulan's room. It was a simple little room, with a window as the only light source. Her room was not that big and contained a screen, bed, and desk. On her desk was a small candle, a scroll, and a little book. The scroll contained all the things the matchmaker would ask. But the book stood out to him. Shang did not want to read the book, because it was an invasion of privacy, but at the same time, he wanted to see what she had wrote. Though she probably would never know, he decided to respect her privacy and not read the book at all.

Shang then heard footsteps and ran to the front door. The front door then swung open and Mulan stepped in. She greeted Shang but strayed away from his eyes.

"Where have you been?" he asked casually as he leaned against a wall.

"Out, you know, running errands." She told him still looking at the papers she was holding in her hands.

"Mhm. I see. What were you doing?" he asked her suspiciously.

"I was trying on my wedding dress, after all my wedding is tomorrow."

"In a whole day's span?"

"I _also_ had alterations done."

"For the whole day?"

"Well, for the most part."

"Your wedding dress came in a few hours ago." Shang told her, still looking at her, "Your mother pushed me into the kitchen, while your father kept watch making sure I didn't try to sneak back in."

"Well," she told him slowly as if she was thinking, "I did other things."

"Such as?" he asked curiously.

"I went to the market."

"Hmmm. So did _I_."

"Well I went as soon as I finished with my dress."

"And when was that?" he asked her skeptically.

"I am not sure, mid-afternoon?"

"Well I was there also, and I didn't see you at all."

"Maybe you came out at a different time."

"Or maybe," Shang told her angrily, "you didn't go _at all_."

Mulan finally looked up at him with glaring eyes. "I did!"

Shang returned the same look with more intensity. "Then where is all the stuff you bought?"

"Why are you acting paranoid?" she asked yelling at him.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth? What are you hiding from me?" he yelled back.

"Nothing! Why don't you trust me?" she shook her head in disbelief.

"Why can't you just tell me where you went? Why are you hiding things from me?"

"I'm not!"

**[Better That We Break – Maroon5]  
**Shang brought his voice back down and told her calmly. "Then tell me why I'm marrying you for the _second time_."

"I…I…" Mulan stammered trying to find the right words, "I'll tell you after the wedding. Just trust me."

Shang was annoyed and furious. "How can I trust you if you can't even tell me where you've been? I talked to people in the market, they said they saw you leave the alteration place and go towards the North, not even stopping in the market. Why are you lying to me?"

Mulan looked down and said at a whisper, "Maybe it is best if you didn't know."

"'It's best' if I didn't know?" He looked at her in disbelief, "You made me promise on the way home from Qui Gong that we wouldn't keep any secrets from each other. Where is the girl that believed in trust, the one I knew? Because the girl I see standing right in front of me is not the real you."

She said calmly, still looking down, "If you think that I did something dishonorable to you…"

He interrupted her, "I know you wouldn't."

For a while, they said nothing to each other. Mulan continued to look down, while Shang kept staring her right in the face. He then walked away to the guest room and started doing something he never thought he would do in her house.

"What are you doing?" Mulan asked as she stood leaning against the door.

"I'm packing for home." He told her solemnly and continued to pack.

"You're leaving me?" she asked in disbelief as tears formed in her eyes.

"Yeah," he told her, still avoiding her eyes. "I honestly don't want to go through with this _again_ unless I know why."

Mulan tried to fight the tears, but told him as her voice trembled. "Then I want you to remember what you had told me in Qui Gong. 'I know there are a million reasons for you to go, but if you could find one reason to stay, I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around.' Shang, there was one reason why I stayed, because even though you didn't believe me I stayed with you. That one reason was because I did, and will always love you…"

"Hey! We're home! Come into the kitchen for dinner," their mothers yelled from the kitchen door.

Mulan dried her tears and walked away. After she left, Shang looked sadly at the door where she had stood and sighed as he slumped down on the floor.

"_Do I really want to leave her?_" he asked himself. He then remembered his mother's words: "_You need to think…Don't do something irrational_."

"_Well too late_." He thought, "_I already told her the wedding was off, but maybe I need to think. But the wedding is tomorrow and I'm not even sure who she is now."_

"Shang?" his mother called from the kitchen stopping his thoughts.

He walked over to the kitchen where everyone was already sitting. Shang looked at Mulan, whose face was solemn but only he knew that she was crying before.

"_This dinner will not go well_," Shang thought.


	7. Until You

**Author's Note: Okay so Chapter 7 is UP! :) And I hope its not too cheesy :) Summary: Shang finds out about Mushu, so calm down guys. He's finding out about him now. And yes Trackrat, thank you for always reviewing my chapters! To all the new readers and reviewers (Agatsuma Ritsuka)THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! :) But sorry you won't find out about where Mulan was earlier that day :) You just gotta wait!**

**And also, you guys have to tell me what you guys liked better: Chapter 4 or 7!**

**I love the music more here in Chapter 7! And This chapter is titled after Dave Barnes' song Until You, which is my FAVORITE SONG! :) Get ready to see it more throughout the story. **

**

* * *

**

[Just the Way You Are – Billy Joel]

At the dinner table, Shang sat down solemnly across from Mulan and avoided her eyes.

"So," Fa Li asked breaking the awkward silence, "Are you ready for the wedding?"

Everyone looked at Shang, who continued to look to the ground.

"Um, mother," Mulan started nervously as everyone, except Shang turned to look at her, "Shang, I mean, we…"

"Are excited for this wedding," Shang said as he interrupted her. He looked up to glance at her mother and everyone who turned back to look at him. "When are we getting ready for it?" He asked her.

Mulan stared at him in shock, probably wondering why he had just stopped her from ending the wedding. Shang was asking himself the same thing, but he knew that what he had just done was right. His mother also gazed at him proudly, as if she knew what had gone on before and acknowledged that he made the right decision.

"You'll be getting ready in the morning. Mulan, those three princesses will be coming to take you to get ready at the palace, and Shang I believe those men, Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling will be doing the same thing." Her mother told them both.

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about other things besides the wedding. In the end, the two eventually cheered up. Everyone enjoyed the dinner. Afterwards they all cleared the table, and Mulan and Shang were sent to their separate rooms to rest for tomorrow.

While Shang was in his room, he lay on the bed with the candle still burning, and was looking up at the ceiling.

_Will this be any different from our previous wedding? Am I ready for this again? Did I make the right decision to stay? For once in my life, I think I'm honestly scared to death. I'm making a decision that will affect the rest of my life and I'm… _"Did you enjoy the dinner?" She asked interrupting his thoughts while she stood at the door.

Immediately, Shang sat up and smiled at her, "Yeah, I did."

There was a little pause, where both were unsure about what to say to each other.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked her.

"I…" Mulan started but her mother cut short their conversation.

"He needs his sleep Mulan, let him be," her mother told her as she grabbed Mulan by the arm to her room. As she did this, Mulan smiled back and bid him goodnight.

He sighed as he fell back into bed, thinking about Mulan once again. _What was it about her that made him act this crazy and foolish? _Shang knew he was getting married in just a matter of hours, but before he could, he knew he had to do something.

**[Kiss Me – Sixpence None the Richer]**

"Hey, wake up." Shang shook her gently as he whispered in her ear. He had snuck into her room after everyone had fallen asleep and had not woken up either her parents or his mom. It was probably past midnight or later. Shang gently caressed her arm trying to wake her up. Suddenly, Mulan swung her legs to knock him down.

"Augh!" he yelled as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oh!" Mulan said as she jumped from the bed to help him up. "I'm so sorry."

"Be quieter like I taught you in camp. Your parents are next door." He whispered.

She scoffed. "How could I forget?" Mulan started singing, "Tranquil as a forest…"

Shang glared at her, "None of that, but the reason why I am here is because I couldn't sleep and decided to come in here to see if you are up for some adventure."

Mulan laughed, as she pulled him up. "You know I'm always up for that."

He smiled and quietly led her out of her room and out of the house to her garden.

Mulan giggled. "Where are you taking me?"

He whispered in her ear, "Somewhere special."

Mulan smiled. Shang always loved that smile. They both laughed as they made their way through the garden. Shang grabbed a flower from one of her trees and put it in her hair.

"Thank you." She grinned even wider and blushed as he stroked her hair.

Shang looked into her eyes and held both her hands as he told her, "I always loved how it looked on you."

Mulan leaned in to kiss him. Shang missed how her lips felt with his and knew from this moment on, that he could never leave her. When they broke apart, he led her to the place where he planned to take her. They went past the family temple and into the woods behind them.

"Okay," she asked again, "Where are you taking me?"

Shang told her, "You have to trust me. You'll see when you get there."

That word, _trust_, seemed to be used with them a lot. But the only reason why their relationship worked so well was because of trust. The lack of it almost drove them apart, and yet it was slowly bringing them back together. In their fight, Mulan was asking him to trust her, yet Shang was unsure about whether she had lied to him, so he couldn't. But now Shang was asking her to trust him.

In the woods, they stopped and Shang told her, "Stay right here, and close your eyes."

Mulan closed her eyes and smiled. He took one last look at her to see if she was looking. Shang laughed as he saw her with her hands over her eyes. He ran a little deeper into the forest and into an area, where he quickly lit up all the torches. Shang then ran back to her and led her by the hand, with her eyes still closed, to that area.

When they got there, he told her, "Now open your eyes."

She gasped in amazement. The area was lit by a few torches while many fireflies danced in the night air. The moon shone on the trees and on everything else not brightened by the torches. The wind caused some of the leaves and flowers to fly around them, while no sounds were heard.

"It's…beautiful." She told him speechlessly.

"I knew you would like it." He smiled as she hugged him.

"How did you find this place?" she asked curiously.

"I was walking around while you were gone."

Mulan looked at him skeptically. Shang sighed. He loved how she knew him so well. "And your father told me," He confessed.

She laughed. "Now that sounds about right."

"But lady Fa," Shang turned to her and bowed as he held up one of his hands, "I came here to ask you if you would like to dance with me beneath the moonlight."

Mulan grinned at him with excitement as she took his hand and he led her farther out into the area. They gracefully waltzed around the area, twirling and spinning around, with their laughter filling the air. For a moment Shang forgot all about what happened that day and focused only on her in his arms.

**[Lost – Michael Bublé]**

They laughed as they made their way to one of the benches and sat down. Both looked up to the night stars still holding onto each others' hands and stayed quiet, yet a thousand thoughts were running through his mind about this night, the past few nights, and their future together. But what Shang did not understand was why she was keeping things from him. "_Did she not trust me?_" he silently asked himself. "_And why did I choose to stay?_" One thing he knew for sure, in his heart, Mulan had remained and she would never leave. Shang looked atMulan, but she was looking down, trying to avoid his eyes. But she finally broke the silence saying as she looked at him, "I'm sorry for everything. I lied to you and kept many things from you, but for good reasons."

"Well, I honestly never thought it was something bad." He told her, gazing into her eyes, "Nothing could surprise me, even if it is something as serious as you killing someone. I could care less. You killed a whole army."

Mulan smiled. "But why did you choose to stay?" She asked. "Why did you choose to marry me _again_?"

"I thought if marrying you made me happy, I think marrying you again would be even better. Besides, I don't think I'll ever find anyone just like you. I only want you, through the good times and the bad. I want you just the way you are." Shang smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. She returned the kiss and put her arms around him. When they broke away, Shang saw that she was crying.

**[To Make You Feel My Love – Josh Kelley (I like this version but if you prefer the one by ADELE, Garth Brooks, Kelly Clarkson, Bob Dylan or anyone else, you can listen to that one)]**

"Hey don't cry," he told her, wiping away her tears.

This made Mulan cry even harder. Shang tried to hug her, but she just pushed him away and ran out towards the center of the area. He ran after her and held her in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. Shang and Mulan swayed in silence, and then she leaned in and put both her arms around his waist, while he put his arms around her.

"_When the rain is blowing in your face_" he sang, "_and the whole world is on your case. I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love._"

They flashed back to the palace when Chi Fu said called Mulan a disgrace and how Shang stood up for her.

"_When the evening shadows and the stars appear and there's none there to dry your tears. I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love._"

They then reminisced about their time on the way to Qui Gong, how they had fought and though it was Mulan's fault, Shang was there to dry her tears.

"_I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met. No doubt in my mind, we belong._"

"_The storms are raging on a rolling sea and on the highway of regret. The winds of change are blowing wild and free._"

"_I could make you happy make your dreams come true. Know there's nothing that I wouldn't do. I'll go to the ends of the earth for you, to make you feel my love." _

**[Don't Give Up On Me – Daniel Powter]**

Mulan smiled. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he told her. "I will always be here for you. I promise."

"I know," she told him as she looked him in the eyes, "I trust you."

"And I want you to know, I'll always be there for you, no matter what." He told her gazing straight into her eyes.

For a while they leaned against each other in silence, enjoying each others' company. But Mulan finally spoke up after a while.

"Shang, I'll tell you why I want to get married again and why I didn't tell my parents."

He stood up straight and backed up a little so he could look in the face. "You know that you can trust me."

Mulan smiled. "You may want to sit down. This can be difficult to understand…"

Shang looked at her questionably as he led her to the bench. As they sat down, Mulan sighed and avoided his eyes.

Mulan looked at him and finally told him with her voice trembling, "I don't know why this is so hard for me. I always wondered why people could not just tell each other how they felt and why they had to be a secret person just to please others. I always wondered why you didn't tell me at the palace that you loved me, or why you were always 'by the book'. I now understand why, it was so much easier to do. So much easier to hide yourself and not tell others about your feelings because they might reject you or mock you. And now I find myself staring straight at you, the one person whom I always told to be true to yourself, trust others, and open up myself, yet now I'm afraid to tell you something so small?"

"Why? Why are you afraid?" Shang asked her.

"I don't know," she said starting to cry, "I'm afraid that you might leave me."

Now Shang was unsure about what to say to her. He couldn't say that he would never leave her. He was so close to leaving her just a few hours ago. She might not believe him. But this time he had to show her that would never do that again.

"What can I do to show you that I will never leave you again?" he asked. "I know I've made mistakes, and I almost left you a few hours ago, but I wasn't thinking. I was afraid and unsure of you and most importantly myself. But this time, you have to trust me."

"I, I don't know." Mulan told him.

**[Until You – Dave Barnes]**

Shang had an idea. "Stand up," he told her.

"What are you doing?" Mulan asked him.

"In weddings, they don't have vows or promises to each other. It's as if their promise to each other is all understated. So now, I'm going to make my vows to you."

They stood up now looking at each other in the eyes and held each others' hands.

"I, Li Shang, take you to be my wife for better or worse. To you I will be true and stay always by your side through any danger or problem. I promise to protect you no matter how stubborn you are, for as long as I am alive. You are my best friend, and as you give me your trust, so I give you mine."

"I, Fa Mulan, take you," she said as she giggled, "to be my husband and promise to do everything you promised to do to me."

Shang glared at her. He had just given his heart out and all she could say was one line. She also laughed as if it was a joke.

"And," Mulan continued, "to love you unconditionally all the days of my life. You forgot that."

They both laughed and Mulan jumped into Shang's arms as he swung her around. Soon they fell on the ground from laughing so hard and being dizzy. Mulan turned around and kissed him on the lips, and he returned the kiss. Shang pushed away her hair to gaze into her eyes.

"I think I should stop avoiding this story and finally tell you," she told him as they lay on the grass.

Mulan told him the story about how Mushu was the one, who actually started the fight by calling Yao a "limp noodle", how he was also the one who gave away their position on the snow by lighting up one of the cannons, but was also the one who was there for her when Shang and the army deserted her, and supported and helped her kill Shan-Yu. Shang laughed as he reminisced about those times and realized how much Mulan had grown over those past few months.

Then she finally told him about their trip to Qui Gong, how Mushu was actually the one who pushed the carriage into the water, pretended to be her and say all those things outside his tent, and woke him up after she went to go retrieve the princesses. Yet, he was the one who brought them together, and pretended to be the Golden Dragon of Unity.

Shang was in shock. Not only did he blame her for all of their problems, but also could now see that it was her fault. Shang learned to ask her side of the story before jumping to conclusions. He should have known that she would never have done something like that. But he remembered that they solved all their problems and forgot about them as soon as they saw each other again at the wedding.

"He almost separated us." Mulan told him angrily.

"Don't be angry at your friend," Shang told her calmly. "In all fairness, he did make up for it and he was always there for you."

"But what he did…"

"Is in the past," Shang told her. "Just forget about everything that bothers you for now, and focus on right now, and your future. There's no use regretting about the past when you can do nothing about it, except learn from it."

For a while they lay their silently, while Shang took all of her information in. He asked her one last question, "So you wish to get married because you want it done the right way?"

Mulan smiled. "Yes, but mostly because I wanted to have the ceremony I always dreamed of. I know that doesn't sound like something I would do…"

Shang laughed as he remembered what his mother told him. "I'll admit, when I told my mother about it, she told me that you would want your dream wedding, and I denied it. But she made me realize that you are a soldier and a mature woman with feelings and often times I didn't always see you that way."

"Then how did you see me? As a man?" she asked a little hurt.

"I mean I saw you as a woman, and I was nervous every time I saw you in a dress. I know this may not make much sense. I saw you as over those womanly desires to dress up all the time and always wear make-up. I know you hate that paint. But I mostly saw you as a best friend and not as a woman according to tradition and society's view who was a person who just worked at home and did my chores for me and stayed silent unless spoken to. And over time, I just grew so comfortable around you and loved you. All in all, I saw you as more than a just a regular woman."

Mulan leaned in and hugged him tightly. For a while they just lay there staring at the stars and enjoying the moment they finally had together, without interruptions from either of their parents. But they did finally leave the area, as they realized that they had to get rest for the event in just a few hours. When inside, Shang tucked into her bed and kissed her goodnight and then finally made his way to his bed. He then felt something in his tunic, which turned out to be the flower he gave her earlier. Though he was not ready to go with the wedding, he knew he was ready to go on with it now.

"_Let's just take our time. There's nothing else to do. What better way to spend the night than wasting it with you? The moon has won the war. The daylight waits to end. Stay here by my side. We'll watch the struggle start again. _

_The time it took to find you, I would wait again my baby. The feelings that I feel with you now._

_I need you now and forever. Just stay right here with me. Don't ever leave. Love was kept from me like a secret and I swore that I was through, until you. Until you…_"


	8. It's Not Over

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taking so long: finals are up and I have to study! All these AP courses are killing me! But I've managed to write about 2 chapters, so this one is pretty short. The battlescene in here is pretty awesome, and shows that Mulan still can fight _well_ :) But when it's 6 against one, it just isn't fair. Anyways, this is a short chapter with a CLIFFHANGER. _Who is that girl? _Chapter nine is coming soon! :)**

**

* * *

**

**[Don't Dream It's Over – Sixpence None the Richer]**

_Giggling, loads of giggling_. _Her pillow was escaping her, while her blanket wrapped around her as she slid across the bed surface. _

"I'm going to kill you guys!" Mulan shouted as the princesses carried her out. They had managed to tie up her arms and legs, so that way she could not fight back.

"You certainly don't want to miss this wedding, now don't you?" Mei asked slyly.

Mulan sighed as they carried her out the door.

Shang was already lying in bed awake. He wanted to go out and see Mulan getting pulled out early in the morning, but he decided to think in silence. Last night, he enjoyed himself and he finally got Mulan to talk. Shang knew that after that night, he couldn't leave her. But why was he having doubts? He wasn't so sure he wanted to go through this wedding again…

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Yao said as he opened Shang's door and ran in.

Shang groaned. "I thought I locked that door," _so I could get some thinking done, _he thought.

"You know how Chien-Po has his ways of making an entrance," Yao said and Chien-Po smiled as he walked in. From the corner of the door, Ling slowly walked inside, with some of his teeth falling out.

"And by that you mean, Ling?" Shang asked as he got up from bed reluctantly. "By the way, I don't do forced capture. Just say where you plan to take me."

They all laughed. "Like Mulan?" Ling asked, "She was screaming and kicking and squirming around. Looks like she doesn't want to get married to you."

Shang's smile turned into a frown and he walked out. He knew that it was a joke, but why did that bother him? Was it because he had come so close to that? Or he knew something else Mulan was keeping from him? He wasn't sure.

They walked out and Yao punched Ling hard in the stomach.

"We are going to the palace, and you are getting ready in a bedchamber with the help of maidens," Ling told him.

"What?!" Shang turned around in shock.

"Not like that," Yao told him, "they're going to dress you up, but that all doesn't matter anyways, since you always managed to mess up your outfit, giving you another reason to take off your shirt."

Shang smiled. "You guys know me so well."

_In the meanwhile…_

The girls also brought Mulan to the palace. Though she was screaming as they took her out of the house, Mulan stopped when she reached the palace. On the way to the palace was a different story.

As the girls boarded the carriage to the palace, Mulan kept squirming around.

"I demand you untie me this instant!" Mulan shouted.

Finally, Mei gave her a slap hard on the face inside the carriage. But Mulan just stared at her in shock.

"Wha?" was all Mulan could say.

But Mei stared right back at her and said to her, "Now you listen here and stop acting like a little drama queen. What is wrong with you? You have the perfect guy: handsome looks, kind heart, caring, protective, EVERYTHING. But you don't seem to see that. In fact, you take him for granted…"

"Mei…" Su put her hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down and stop, but Mei just brushed her off.

"No," Mei said angrily, "she needs to hear this."

Mei continued. "You don't even tell him anything. This time, Shang is willing to listen to you and open up. The one thing that tore you apart at Qui Gong was your lack of communication and trust. Now he's offering it to you and you've thrown it back into that river. Who are you anymore?"

Now Mulan was furious, so she shouted back, "You have _no right_, to be looking into my personal life and my problems with Shang. I didn't ask you to. Shang and I have worked things out. We're fine. I told him why we're getting married again last night. I apologized for everything, okay?"

But Mulan just couldn't take it anymore, so she started to cry. She didn't want to cry in front of the princesses but Mei brought it up everything. What she really wanted to do was talk to Shang.

Ting Ting came over and hugged Mulan, while Su untied all the ribbons around her arms and legs.

"I'm sorry Fa Mulan," Mei said somberly.

"No, its okay," Mulan smiled. "Let's just get ready for wedding."

Su and Ting Ting walked in, but Mulan told Mei to stay behind.

"Fa Mulan, I'm sorry…" Mei started, but Mulan told her to be quiet.

"It's okay," Mulan told her reassuringly, "I honestly needed that. I'll admit, I wasn't acting like myself for the past 2 days, but Shang gave me another chance. I needed a wake-up call and I got one. Shang told me he was going to leave me. I cried so hard, but I realized that I had changed and kept secrets from him."

Mei smiled and gave her a hug. They then walked into the palace so Mulan could get ready.

Mulan stayed in a bedchamber, while the maidens worked on her make-up. These maidens helped her slip on her dress, and then put her down to sit on a chair, while they worked on her hands, feet, and face. Mulan sat peacefully while they worked on her make-up. Though it bugged her to be wearing this make-up, she knew it would come off soon. After they finished with her make-up, more maidens came in to work on her hair. After all the tugging and pulling, Mulan's hair was finished, and to her satisfaction. Soon everyone, including the princesses and maidens, left the room leaving Mulan alone to contemplate upon her decision.

Mulan walked up to the mirror and gazed upon herself.

"_Look at your reflection. Do you see the person you want to be?_"

Mulan turned around looking to find someone who may have said that. She turned back around and screamed in shock to find Shang's reflection staring back at her, the same way she saw it in Qui Gong, right before she was to be married to the prince.

_However…_

Shang was also in his bedchamber. He was finished a long time ago, but was getting cold feet. A man had told him not to stand too close to the mirror, but still look through it.

So Shang got up and looked at the mirror. He stood about five feet away from the mirror saw his reflection. The mirror acted like any other mirror. Shang took about two steps more, and nothing had changed. He sighed and said, "Look at your reflection. Do you see the person you want to be?"

Shang then heard a scream. He stepped closer to the mirror and saw Mulan, her faced filled with terror as she stared into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

Mulan was in shock, the reflection in the mirror was talking to her. "I'm nervous," she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked her.

When Mulan was in Qui Gong, and this had happened, she had cried so hard, that the maidens had to redo her make-up all over again. But this time, Shang was talking to her.

"Are you in the next room?" she asked.

He nodded yes and motioned for her to continue. "I'm ready to marry you, but I guess I'm scared of what's to follow."

"Such as?" he asked.

"What my future looks like, if you go to war again, and fights between us…"

"I won't leave you again. That I promise."

"I know. I trust you."

There was a sharp knock at Shang's door. "General are you alright in there? A scream was heard."

"I'm fine," Shang told them, "but you may want to check on Fa Mulan. She seems a little shaken up."

Shang winked at Mulan as he left the mirror. She whispered back, "I hate you, but I love you so much."

He then came back and said, "I know. I'll see you in just a few minutes." He smiled as he left the room. Mulan heard a click as the door closed. She turned around and sat at the bed.

**[Assassin - Muse]  
**The door to her room opened and a girl with a cloak stepped in. She removed her cloak and Mulan stood up in a defensive stance, ready to fight. But from behind her came 5 men, also ready to fight. The door behind them locked.

Mulan glared angrily at the girl and took her sword from underneath the bed. The five men charged at her, and she jumped up to avoid them and climbed up onto the chandelier. The two of the men tried to reach the chandelier by jumping up from the bed. Mulan got her sword and cut through the rope to let the chandelier fall upon the remaining men.

With half gone, it left her with 3 more. The girl stood in the corner, while the other men charged at her. Mulan struck up her sword and was able to severely cut one of the men, but the other man hit her hard in the arm causing the sword to fly out of the window. Since the man was so strong, her arm hurt badly. But Mulan was able to get a smaller sword from in her dress, and stab the final man. She was able to kill him, but the man also threw her against the wall, injuring Mulan badly.

Mulan was dizzy and could barely see. She tried to get up, but the girl hit her on the head. And everything was black from there.


	9. Courage Is

**Author's Note: So this chapter is PRETTTY CRAZYY. For the first song, I couldn't choose one, so you can pick either one. Or play both if you have the time. Also, for the song **_**Apologize**_**, I honestly like the original more (with violins :D) than the remix with Timbaland, but if you like that one, then you can play it. I also took some of this from the Avatar (which I'm sad ended! And I never found out about Zuko's mom, but that's another story). Anyways, there's a TON of shockers here so get ready :D**

**P.S. I tried to reveal the person at Shang's house in Chapter 5, but I guess you'll have to wait till NEXT CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

[You're Not Sorry – Taylor Swift/Heaven Forbid – The Fray]

"_Where is she?_" Shang kept asking himself. He paced quickly across the grass back and forth. Every few minutes he would look up hoping maybe to see her, but instead saw other people. The crowd was getting restless.

Finally the three princesses arrived and Shang ran over to them.

"Where is Mulan?" he asked. Shang searched their eyes for answers but all he could perceive was shock.

"You mean to say she isn't here yet?" Mei asked nervously.

Shang shook his head and winced, thinking of what could have gone wrong.

"She told us that she would meet us here," Ting Ting told him.

"Maybe she's getting nervous," Shang said, "I should check up on her. I'll be back…"

"No," Su told him, pulling him back, "She obviously needs time to think to herself. If I know her, she'll be here soon."

Shang nodded and walked back to his place at the family temple. "_Why am I listening to Su? I know Mulan better than she does. Maybe I am just jumping to conclusions. After all, it was she that wanted to marry me again._" Shang thought.

Two hours passed by and people were already out of their seats, and Shang sat on the grass dejectedly. The guests were walking around. Several times, Mulan's parents had gone up to Shang and asked him if he just wanted to leave. Yet every time, he told her parents, no. His mother shot him several sympathetic looks. Shang tried to avoid her face, because it pained him each time.

"_What was wrong? This wasn't like Mulan to be gone for so long. And to not tell anyone?_" Shang thought about her more, but each time it made it worse. What he wanted to do was leave town for a while and just take a break from everything. He tried to talk to Mulan, but she had more secrets and leaving him at the wedding was just the last straw.

Shang stood up and cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone there. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I must sadly inform you that…"

But what interrupted Shang was the rush of a carriage to the place. The carriage was directed by two big brutes and two horses not belonging to Mulan. "_Weird_," Shang thought to himself. But all suspicion was stopped when a girl walked out of the carriage.

She wore a red veil, and a beautiful red dress, similar to the one Mulan wore at Qui Gong. He then realized it was Mulan. She walked gracefully towards him, smiling widely. Mulan barely missed a step, but her gaze never reached his eyes.

Shang was about half way in the aisle. When she reached half way, he extended a hand to her and they walked up the aisle hand-in-hand.

As they walked to the altar, they stopped right in front of it and both looked each other in the eyes. The emperor was there standing there, and asked Shang: "Now Shang, now that you finally have Mulan to yourself. Look her in the eyes and tell me, do you want Mulan to be your wife?"

For a moment Shang looked into her eyes, past the red veil, but what he saw was nothing. There was not even a look of love those eyes, nothing like what he saw in Qui Gong, or at the emperor's palace when she came to talk him, or under her cherry blossom tree when he proposed to her, or even when he let her go at the bridge. Mulan wasn't the same. This isn't truly her.

Shang responded, "No, I don't."

**[Apologize – OneRepublic]**

Loud gasps were heard all over the area, with the loudest coming from Mulan herself. Shang looked to her father, who was looking down at the ground sadly. Her mother was crying, but not tears of joys, while her grandmother looked at him in disgust.

Mulan patted his shoulder and turned him to face her. "Baby, what's wrong? Why are you saying this?" She gave him a little pout.

Shang looked at her in shock. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Mulan?"

Even more gasps were heard and this time people were saying insults loud enough for Shang to hear.

She laughed nervously, "I don't have any idea what you are talking about. Look at me. I am Mulan."

"No," Shang shook his head, "No you aren't. I know Mulan."

Shang then ran from the aisle, but Ling pulled him back. "Shang? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Finding Mulan," Shang told him, as if it was obvious.

"Are you out of your ever-loving mind?" Ling shouted, "Look at her that is Mulan!"

"No," Shang shook his head, "how many times must I tell you people that that girl is not Mulan."

Before Ling could respond, Shang turned around. But he didn't run very far because he spotted a girl on a horse running in the distance. She quickly jumped off the horse and shouted, "I object!"

Shang smiled. "So do I." and he walked over to her.

"But…" Mulan was in shock and kept walking backwards away from Shang, "How did you…why?"

"Because I knew that girl over there in the red veil was not you. I know this sounds cheesy, but it's true. When I looked into her eyes, I didn't see the same look I saw in your eyes." Shang told her as he grabbed her hands and gazed into her eyes.

"What you didn't see Shang, was love," Mulan smiled and hugged Shang. Her dress was a little wet, but her make-up had completely come off, and her hair was partly coming out of the bun. But to Shang, she was perfect.

Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po broke Mulan and Shang's hug. "I hate to break this cute little moment here," Yao told them, "but who is that girl?"

**[Fighter – Christina Aguilera]**

Mulan immediately glared at the girl and walked over to her. Shang noticed Mulan had some cuts on her arms, and parts of her legs were bleeding.

"Mulan," Shang said worriedly, "you're bleeding badly. What happened on your way here?"

"Why don't you ask the _other _Mulan?" Mulan said angrily as she grabbed the girl and threw her to the center, facing Shang.

As the girl stood up, she found herself face to face with an angry looking Shang. "I…I…She's lying!" and the girl pointed back at Mulan.

"There is no way I could have fought with her!" The girl said with certainty.

"Well," Shang said smiling as he paced around the girl, "One thing I learned from Mulan is the art of lying."

The girl gulped nervously. "Ah see, that right there shows uncertainty and fear. Mulan was a _horrible_ liar! She couldn't lie to save her life, which didn't."

Mulan cleared her throat. "Does this have a _point _Shang?" she asked angrily.

"The point _is_," Shang looked at Mulan and then back at the girl, who surprisingly no longer seemed to be afraid, "that I can tell if someone is lying."

"Well you may need to look harder, because I'm not lying," The girl said sternly.

Mulan then came over and punched the girl square in the face. The crowd gasped in shock.

"Mulan!" Shang looked at her in shock, "What is wrong with you? What did I tell you about self-control and anger?"

Shang kept Mulan back and looked the girl straight in the face. "I know you're lying because when I did I imply that you and Mulan got into a fight in the first place. Thanks for telling me that you did."

The girl then whistled, and along came the two brutes. But before Shang could act, Mulan grabbed two empty chairs and swung them around to hit one of the brutes in the face and in the groin. Then for the other brute, Mulan did a move that she did with Shan-Yu up on the palace roof. She got on the ground and tripped him with her feet. Chien-Po, Ling, and Yao then came over to tie him up, while palace guards got the other man.

Mulan then came over and asked Shang, "Don't you recognize her at all?"

Shang shook his head and Mulan sighed. "You never were good with telling who people are by looking at their faces."

Yao, Ling, Chien-Po and the whole crowd laughed.

"Okay, okay," Shang said waving his hands trying to quiet everyone down, "who is she?"

Mulan went over to the girl and removed the veil, and only Shang and his mother gasped in shock.

"Lin Feng?" they asked in unison. Shang shook his head. He knew she was trouble from the start.

"I hate you," Mulan started as she charged at her, but Shang stopped her. However, Mulan didn't stop from shouting, "You don't mess with me! Coming into my room with 5 men against me! Then you tie me up trying to keep me from coming to my wedding, and to steal Shang from me!"

"You stole Shang from me first!" Feng yelled back at her. "You went to war and convinced Shang like a _witch_ to fall in love with you!"

"Why you little b…" Mulan charged at her again, but Shang stopped her again. "Let me go Shang! Don't you hear how she's insulting me?"

"Yes," Shang said facing her, "but you're better than that! She's just trying to get you angry so you lose control of yourself."

"Besides," Feng said with a smirk, "Shang always loved me secretly. He told me the night of the festival."

Now Shang was angry. He left Mulan and walked straight up to Feng, "Now you listen here…"

Mulan pulled him back before he could even finish. "Fine," Mulan told her, "fine. If it's Shang you want. Then you can have him."

"Mulan!" Shang looked at her sadly, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You said I stole him from you. Now the only fair judgment, of whom Shang belongs to, rests in _Shang's_ hands. _He _will decide himself. Now Shang, who do you love more?"

Before Shang could answer, Feng objected. "No," she said quietly, "let's settle this with one final fight." Mulan nodded.

Shang laughed. "Are you seriously going to ask the _heroine_ of China to fight you?"

"Shang," Mulan pleaded, "shut up."

He was in shock, for once, Shang saw Mulan scared.

Before the fight began, Shang ran up to Mulan and asked her, "Why are you so scared?"

"This girl," Mulan said looking around, "is crazy. She put some spell on me I think or something. Besides, she beat me up…"

"Yeah, because she had 5 guys with her!"

"She also had me tied up and planned this whole thing out. Feng probably has another trick up her sleeve and I'm not going to take _any _chances."

"Be careful then. And by the way, aim for her left foot. She's weakest there because of several accidents."

"But that's her strongest and forefoot!"

"Like you, appearances can be deceiving." Shang winked and left her to face Feng.

Mulan carefully kept off Feng and she didn't prove to be the fighter Mulan expected. Mulan took some quick jabs at Feng to injure her a little and let her try and fire some strong hits to de-energize her. However, like Mulan expected, Feng had some tricks up her sleeve.

Mulan knew she had this fight, so she decided to make one big hit at Feng to completely knock her out. However, as she aimed and powered up for the hit, Mulan took a misstep and fell victim to one of Feng's vicious attacks. Feng hit her quickly with little jabs in the back near her shoulder temporarily paralyzing one of Mulan's arms. Mulan had no choices but to end it now. She knocked her off her left foot and quickly punched her face and sent a power kick to the stomach, which caused her to fly into a tree trunk. Mulan fell to the ground in pain and caressed her numb arm. While palace guards carried off Feng, Shang was on the ground helping Mulan out.

**[I Should Have Known Better – The Beatles]**

"Hey," Shang asked her worriedly, "are you okay?" Shang propped her on one of his arms.

Mulan winced but when she opened her eyes, she smiled at Shang. "Are you sure you want to get married to a girl like me?"

Shang kissed her on the lips. "Of course I do. I've waited this long for you. I fell from a bridge for you!"

Mulan pulled him back down and kissed him back, "And I wouldn't expect any more."

Shang carried her back up to where she was standing again and held her in his arms. "You drive me crazy. Don't you know that?"

Mulan laughed. "Of course I know that. It's the only reason why I can get under your skin and annoy you so much, yet you still keep coming back to me. And why? Because you love me."

Shang kissed her on the lips and smiled at her. "You know, most of that is true. But you know there are other ways you can get under my skin."

"You dirty little thinker," Mulan giggled and returned his kiss.

Shang sighed. "I should have known better with a girl like you."

"Ahh, but that's why you love me. I add mystery to you your life." Mulan smiled.

"So are we still going through this ceremony?" Mulan finally asked.

"Well why not?" Shang asked, "Unless you're scared."

"Don't joke about that ever," Mulan told him, "besides, it was you that wanted to leave me!"

"Don't joke about that either!" Shang told her.

Mulan laughed, "Okay fine, but still, you up for another ceremony General?"

Shang nodded. "I'm up for anything when I'm with you."

"Now that was cheesy!" Mulan laughed.

The wedding decorators set up the chairs and the temple again and Shang resumed his place at the end of aisle. They wanted to fix Mulan up again, which she agreed to, only if they took off her make-up.

Mulan grabbed her father, mother, and grandmother and wished for them to walk up the aisle.

**[Courage Is – The Strange Familiar]**

Once again, Mulan started up the aisle with her family around her. But at some part, maybe mid-way, her family let her go.

Mulan turned around in shock and asked, "Mother? Father? Grandmother? Why did you let me go?"

"Because Mulan," her mother told her as she stroked her face, "this is a journey you must take on your own."

"It is not up to us," her father added, "whether you choose to marry Shang or not. It is your life and your choice."

Mulan leaned in and gave them a hug. "But I would say yes," her grandmother said with a smirk, "you don't meet a guy like him every dynasty!"

Shang smiled to see that her grandmother and the Emperor shared the same idea.

_[Courage is when you're afraid but you keep on moving anyway…]_

Both Mulan and Shang took deep breaths as they got closer together.

[_Courage is when you've lost your way but you found your strength anyway…]_

Mulan and Shang kept gazing into each others' eyes as if saying, "don't give up, we've come this far."

Suddenly Mulan slipped a little, but picked herself back up to compose herself.

[_It's not how many times you've been knocked down. It's how many times you get back up…]_

As she neared Shang, he extended his hand out to her, which she took. Together they walked up to the temple.

"_Courage is when you make a change and you keep on living anyway, you keep on moving anyway, you keep on giving anyway, you keep on __**loving**__ anyway…"_

"Shang," Mulan whispered to him as the wedding ceremony started.

"Yes?"

"There's someone I want you to see after we're done."


	10. At the Beginning

**[Hero/Heroine - Boys Like Girls]  
**"Well that wasn't so bad now was it?" Mulan asked as they walked down from the temple. Shang smiled back at her. There were loud shouts and cheers for the new couple. The first to greet them was her mother and father.

Shang was smiling and he looked at Mulan who was also smiling but scanning the crowd for someone else.

"Mulan," her mother's voice brought her back to the conversation.

"Yes I know," Mulan said monotonously, "We will go to the palace for the banquet."

Her parents nodded and walked off, which was when Shang asked, "Who are you looking for?"

Mulan seemed taken aback when he asked this so she responded, "a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Shang looked at her in surprise.

"But I have to go somewhere first before I can meet you at the banquet, I hope you understand," Mulan gave him a sypathetic look.

"Now you're leaving me," Shang said.

Mulan laughed, "I promise I will be back, I have to go back home and Mei will be coming with me." At that Mulan gestured to Mei who nodded back to her.

"I'll see you later." Mulan said to Shang and kissed him as she left with Mei in a carriage.

_Where could she being going? _Shang thought to himself, _But I trust her, right?_Even after the night before Shang was still feeling a little doubtful, but who could blame him, it was part of human nature. _But at least I know she won't be with another guy_. Shang smiled.

_

* * *

_

In the meanwhile...

Mulan sighed as she got into the carriage. "You okay Mulan?" Mei asked.

"Yeah," Mulan nodded, "Just a little nervous is all,"

"You can trust Shang," said a man from the back of the carriage.

Mulan turned around in shock, "What are you doing _here_? Where were you at the wedding? I was suppose to show you to Shang then! But if it wasn't for that Lin Feng..."

Mei was in shock, "But I thought he...how did you...why are you with him?"

"I met him at Shang's house," Mulan told her.

"Guess I am going to be a surprise to Shang at the banquet," he said to Mulan.

* * *

**[At the Beginning - Donna Lewis & Richard Marx]  
**Shang arrived at the palace later than anyone with Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po. The banquet was in the main room, the largest room in the palace. People were already settled in their tables, laughing and drinking happily. There was a main table in the center for Mulan and Shang to sit at, but before he could make his way over there, people came up to congratulate him, each one asking where his bride was. But Shang said she went back home.

His mother came over to him, clearing the crowd surrounding Shang.

"Are you okay son?" She asked as she gave him a hug.

"Just a little scared," he confessed.

"But you already had your wedding, what troubles you?" His mother asked.

"My future, I know it'll be great with Mulan but..." Before Shang could finish, his brother and two sisters came up to hug him. They greeted him with hugs and congratulations.

Shang's older brother said to him, "Now you're gonna be a man."

His younger sister hit him saying, "Oh stop it. You don't have to be a man to have a wife. But we certainly will make you into a better man. I mean look what Mulan has done for you."

Shang smiled agreeing with what she had said. He asked his two sisters, "So have you guys gotten married yet?"

They laughed and told him, "No not yet. Just one more month. We've met the guys we are to be married to and they seem nice."

"Hmmm. Looks like I have to break these guys and punch some sense into them," Shang said jokingly.

They all laughed. "And where is your bride?" Shang asked his older brother.

He gestured to the girl laughing with Ting Ting and Su. Shang smiled as he knew that his brother had a perfect choice for him.

"But," all asked Shang, "where is your bride?"

And at that moment, loud shouts and cheers were raised up. Shang turned around and saw Mulan at the top of the stairway. He smiled as he ran up the stairs to escort her in. She was wearing the same dress, except cleaner and more smoothed out. Her cuts were hidden, and her hair was fixed again.

"You didn't have to change yourself up," he whispered in her ear as they made their way down the stairs.

"I had to. That dress was almost torn up," she responded, "besides I had to get your present, and as I promised, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it? Do I get to find out now?"

"Yes," she told him, "look to the left."

From behind the dark shadows of the room, Shang spotted a figure coming towards him. This wasn't a small figure, a larger one, someone bigger than he, yet familiar. Gasps were heard all around the room as he came into the light.

"Shang," his father said to him, "you have picked the perfect girl to marry. Take care of her."

"Father?" Shang was shaking his head in shock.

His father made his way towards Shang until they were just a few feet away. "Now don't tell me you're just going to stand there and give your father a hug?"

Shang gave his father a big hug, as tears came down from his eyes. Mulan hadn't seen Shang cry since the last time on the mountain when he found out that his father was gone.

"How did," Shang asked as he wiped his tears away, "how did Mulan find you?"

His father gestured towards her, awaiting her answer. "I was going to your house to maybe find your mother and ask her what would be the perfect gift to give you. I knocked on your front door and it was open, so I stepped in. That is when I found your father. I was in just as much shock as you were."

Shang turned back to his father, "How are you alive? I thought we found..."

"You found my helmet, not my body." he told Shang, "While in the middle of the fight against the Huns, a call had come to me that another village was also under attack, Mulan's village."

Mulan gasped in shock, as she turned to her parents, who nodded, confirming her fear.

"The fight against the Huns was going well," he said to Shang, "So I took some of my men to go to the village. As you can tell, her village is unscathed and we won the battle. I gave my helmet to my next commanding officer, to take my place as General in my absence. I didn't know that my men were going to lose against the Huns."

"But Mulan," Shang said as he faced her and smiled, "she saved us all. She used her wit and uncanny fighting skills..."

"Which is all that you taught me Shang," she told him proudly, "If you hadn't been tough on me, I never would have been just as you see me now."

"No," Shang shook his head, "you made the decision to stay at camp and continuing training even when I told you to go home, you made the decision to start that avalanche, you made the decision to come back and save China. It was you that had it all along. The rest of the army, China, and I, learned from _you_."

They leaned in to hug each other, and Mulan kissed him. Then they walked over to their table and sat down together. Throughout the banquet, people came up to talk to the former General, who announced that he would not be returning to the army life. Shang's family was happy that their father had come back. Mulan and Shang's family shared a table, bonding together. Every now and then the crowd would tap their drink glasses so that Mulan and Shang would have to kiss, which they enjoyed. As dinner came along, Shang and Mulan would feed each other. Overall it was a good banquet and a perfect day, except for Lin Feng of course.

Midway however, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, and the three princesses moved towards the center of the room. They cleared their throats to silence the room and get everyone's attention.

"Now is the time for bride and groom dance," Ling announced to everyone. Shang groaned, the one thing he hated was dancing.

"But we're going to have two dances, because our groom and bride could not decide on a song to dance to," Mei finished.

From behind them a band arrived. Mulan grabbed Shang and pulled him to the front, where everyone could see.

"Fine, I get to pick the first song," Shang told Mulan.

Mulan laughed. "Fair enough, what is it?"

Shang looked to the band, "It's a slow song, do you guys know the song, I'll Be?"

**[I'll Be - Edwin McCain]  
**The band nodded and the music started as Shang lifted his hand for Mulan to put hers in. He put his other hand on her waist, while she gently slipped her arm on his shoulder. They gazed into each others' eyes as they glided across the floor.

"You just had to pick a slow song didn't you?" Mulan asked.

"I hate dancing," Shang told her.

"Oh?" Mulan asked sarcastically, "If I do recall, you were dancing with me last night. And you're doing fine!"

"That was when we were all alone with no one watching us."

"Hmmm, so I know this General, who's not afraid to fight in the war against the Huns, yet he's afraid of a young girl and her dancing."

Shang laughed. "That's not fair. Besides, I don't have good footwork. And this isn't one of my 'manly' urges."

"No," Mulan said while laughing, "You have perfectly fine footwork. After all, that is what you taught us in camp. What's not fair is that we're still dancing to this slow song. Next song please!"

"Nooo," Shang faked fear and sang, "I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be love suicide. I'll be, better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

"Does that not mean anything to you?" Shang asked her.

"It does, but it also makes me sad. What better reason than to _change the song please!_"

The band heard her request and started playing a faster song.

**[Save the Last Dance For Me - Michael Buble]  
**Shang groaned. Mulan laughed at him.

"I love how this amuses you," Shang said angrily.

"It's not every day that I get to dance with my commanding officer, nonetheless, see him scared and in pain," Mulan smiled. "Just follow my lead, it's the same dance we danced to, just faster."

Mulan extended her hand out to Shang, and he took it reluctantly and pulled her in. Mulan twirled out of his arms and waltzed and twirled towards the center of the floor, making Shang come after her. She turned around and ran into his arms and grabbed his hands as they twirled around together. Often times Shang would lift his arm so that Mulan could spin around gracefully.

"See," Mulan said, turning back to face Shang, "you're doing great!"

"I hate you for making me do this," he told her.

"Don't worry about your feet, just think about dancing with me," she told him.

"Oh I'll definitely save the last dance for you," Shang told her.

Mulan laughed and glanced at Mei and Su. After that, the three princesses grabbed Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling onto the dance floor. Shang could hear their complaining and watched as they reluctantly made their way to the floor.

"Does that make you feel better?" Mulan asked Shang, "I asked the princesses to bring the soldiers to the dance floor."

Shang smiled as he watched Yao step on Mei's feet. He started laughing as he watched Ling try some fast moves, and Ting Ting watching in disgust. Only Su and Chien-Po danced gracefully. Soon other couples made their way to the floor, including Mulan's parents and Shang's parents.

"Hey," Shang whispered in Mulan's ear, "How does it sound if we sneak out of here?"

**[Until You - Dave Barnes]  
**Mulan smiled and nodded as Shang led her to a garden in the back. They explored the different gardens containing different flowers. Eventually they stopped and leaned over a balcony over looking all the gardens.

"It's so beautiful," Mulan said breathlessly.

"You're more beautiful than all of these gardens," Shang told her as he grabbed her hands.

Mulan smiled. "Am I always beautiful to you Shang?"

"Mulan, I don't think there will ever be a day when you won't take my breath away or amaze me some special way."

"I love you too Shang," Mulan said as she leaned in to kiss him. "Don't ever leave me."

"I won't," Shang said genuinely as he gazed into her eyes.

"Tell me this, why did you spare my life up on the mountains?"

"'A life for a life', I told you that."

"Nothing more?" she asked.

Shang waited a while and contemplated on his decision that day.

"To say no, would be a lie. But to say that I was madly in love you then would be a lie too."

Mulan gazed up at him waiting for his answer patiently.

"I saved your life because you showed me something I never truely knew."

"What was it that I showed you?"

"Love, it was kept from me like a secret, until you."

He leaned in to kiss her and hold her in his arms. A servant cleared his throat, which caught their attention. He gestured for them to return to the banquet.


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Awww guys. You're making me sad here. This is the end of the story. I'm sorry. :( ****I have nothing else to say; otherwise this story will just go on forever.**

**But I do have a new story called **_**The Work of Two**_**, and I promise it will be a better story. This story is more planned out and has a better plot than this story. Thank you so much to all the readers and reviewers, it means a lot to me that you guys are reading this story. This was my first one, and I'll admit I didn't do too badly, but I need some work and some scenes were a little corny, but I'm getting better!**

**Thank you so much guys! And I hope you guys read my new story! :)**

**I want to give special thanks to Trackrat who read and reviewed every single one of my chapters...YOU ARE THE BEST! Thank you soo much! You don't know how much I appreciate it. :)**

* * *

Epilogue

So this is how the story ends: Shang's family was reunited again and complete with their father back and safe. Mulan and Shang moved to a new house, in between both their parents' homes. The house was big, but at a size that was enough for Mulan to handle the cleaning, which to Shang's dismay, she agreed to do.

However, we'll take one last look at the couple, three years after their marriage, and Mulan is pregnant.

It was morning at the Li household and of course Shang was up bright and early and Mulan dragged herself out of bed also.

Mulan was already in the kitchen cooking Shang up some breakfast. As he walked in he kissed her on the lips and sat down at the table.

"You didn't have to wake up so early, you know?" he told her.

"I'm your wife, I have to cook you breakfast before you leave for the day," she said quietly, still tired.

"You're pregnant and I can handle myself, by the way, when did the doctor say you were due?"

"In two more weeks, don't worry, I'll be fine. And I know, you'll be just a few minutes away at camp," she said mocking his serious tone.

"Actually," he said in a slightly more arrogant tone, "I'm going to be at the Emperor's palace in a meeting today with the Emperor discussing more secure measures, for my family,"

Mulan smiled and gave Shang his breakfast and sat at the table with him. He ate his breakfast in just a few bites and quickly got ready.

"That was quick. You don't want to spend time with me?" Mulan gave him a small pout.

Shang laughed and kissed his wife. "No, it's not that. I'm running a little late," Shang ran to the door, but turned one last time to face Mulan, "Besides if I could, then I would go wherever you go and stay with you."

Shang opened the door and ran out to the stables. As the door closed, Mulan smiled and decided to lie down on the couch. The front door opened up and Shang's mother stepped in.

"Good morning Mulan," she greeted her joyfully, "how are you today?"

"I've had better days," she groaned. Mulan got up and suddenly she did not feel well. Shang's mother noticed.

"Mulan," she said rushing to her, "what's wrong?"

At that moment Mulan screamed in pain.

"Okay," his mother said panicking, "you're having a baby."

She made Mulan sit back down while she ran out to get a mid-wife. Seconds later, she came in with a woman.

"Tell…" Mulan said breathlessly, "get someone to tell my husband that I'm having a baby. He is the one person that I need to have here."

Mulan moaned again in pain. They carried her to the bedroom.

_In the meanwhile…  
_"General what is your view on the idea of a border patrol?" the Emperor asked.

To Shang's right side was his father who was now the counsel of defense.

"That would be smart considering the Huns' last invasion through the Great Wall…"

Immediately a man came running into the room interrupting Shang's answer.

"Sir," the man replied breathlessly to Shang, "Your wife is in labor!"

Shang instantly stood up and ran for the door, but realized he had the Emperor in company, so he turned back around.

"I'm sorry, but may I be excused?" Shang asked.

"General," the Emperor said angrily and Shang winced, "of course you may leave. Hurry up now! You can take the rest of the week off."

With that Shang was running out the door, not even waiting to say thank you to the Emperor.

…

Mulan was screaming and panting endlessly. "Where is Shang?" she kept asking.

Her parents were there, but her father was outside the room and she heard that Shang's father was on the way.

Immediately the door to the bedroom opened and Shang rushed in.

"I came as soon as I heard, I thought you weren't due for another two weeks," Shang said as he rushed to her side.

"DO YOU THINK I PLANNED THIS?!" Mulan asked screaming at him.

She then groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry soldier," Shang said squeezing her hand, "I didn't think I would be doing this to you, I mean we were…"

"Shang," Mulan said turning to him, "you're making this worse. But thank you for coming so soon. It was hard holding this baby in." She smiled at him and then winced.

"What do you this baby will be?" Shang asked her.

"I don't know, I just want it out already,"

Shang laughed. "But I do pray it is a boy, so he can be just like you." She told him.

"And then I will pray that she is a girl so she can be just like you," he told her and kissed her on the lips.

The mid-wife was a little annoyed. "General," she said annoyed, "this is no place for a man. Please leave."

Mulan screamed again in pain. "But I can't leave her like this!" Shang exclaimed.

"Shang," Mulan told him, "Go ahead and leave. I'll be fine. Besides I 'fight good' remember?"

Shang reluctantly left and closed the door to only hear Mulan groan in more pain.

After two hours of pacing back and forth the door finally opened and the mid-wife gestured for him to come in.

"It's a boy," she said smiling at both of them and gave it to Shang to hold.

Just as Shang got the baby, Mulan groaned again.

"She's having another baby!" Shang's mother yelled.

Mulan's mother ushered Shang out with the baby and closed the door.

While outside, Shang cuddled with the baby in his arms. "Your mother is quite the fighter," he told the baby.

After half an hour, the door opened again and Shang stepped inside cautiously with the baby.

Mulan was holding a baby and the mid-wife was talking to both the mothers.

"It's a girl," Mulan smiled as she told Shang.

She handed over the girl, and he gave her the baby boy.

"He's beautiful," she cooed, "just like you."

Shang smiled. In his arms the girl was squirming and moving her arms around.

Mulan laughed. "This little girl is a little feisty; I wonder where she gets it from."

Soon the parents took the babies, each one pointing out what featured belonged to which parent. Grandmother Fa was just happy she could see these adorable babies.

Shang got into the bed her Mulan and she laid her head on his shoulder, while he put his arm around her.

"You did well," he said to her.

"Aww, I didn't do 'good'? That disappoints me," she said laughing.

Shang elbowed her.

"I love you Mulan," he said to her kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too Shang," she told him as she looked up gazed into his eyes.

Mulan fell asleep in his arms tired from the day's work. And that is how was for them, where they would fall asleep in each other's arms, enjoying each other's company. Time would pass and of course they would have more kids together, but they _mostly_ lived happily ever after. It's impossible to say that someone would live perfectly happily ever after. But together they showed that they could manage to work out each fight or problem like Yin and Yang, the valuable lesson they learned at Qui Gong and after.

**The end.**

**SO you guys....here is the full soundtrack of the story...*a few songs that didn't quite make the cut! :)**

Everything-Michael Bublé  
More Than Words-Extreme  
Collide-Howie Day  
Beauty In Walking Away-Marié Digby  
Bless the Broken Road-Rascal Flatts  
Always Getting Over You-Angela Ammons  
Fearless-Taylor Swift Taylor  
Iris-The Goo Goo Dolls  
Wherever You Will Go-The Calling  
Only Hope-Switchfoot  
I Knew I Loved You-Savage Garden  
So Close-Jon McLaughlin  
The Long And Winding Road-The Beatles  
Home-Michael Bublé


End file.
